Return of the Queen of the Shadowkhan
by Invaderdoom78
Summary: What happens when Jades old tattoo returns along with some old enemies Medea /art/JCA-OC-Medea-523553330
1. Chapter 1

Jade, the now 22 year old collage girl, and her friend Medea, Tohru's new apprentice, were walking through the halls of the local mall killing time until it was dark. They weren't looking for anything in particula, but that changed when they came upon a mask store. Feeling drawn to it Jade walked into the store dragging Medea behind her.

"What're we lookin' for?" Medea asked looking around the store

"Don't know" Jade said standing in front of one of the shelves "I just felt like coming in" her eye's stopped on a very familiar looking orange mask "wow come look at this"

"What?" Medea asked spotting the Tarakudo mask on the shelf "oh"

"I'm gonna buy it" Jade said grabbing the mask

Walking up to the counter Jade bought the mask and the two women left the mall and drove back to Uncles Rare Finds. Entering the building Medea and Jade crep up the stairs to Medea's room for the monster movie marathon they were going to watch.

"So what ya gonna do with the mask?" Medea asked rolling onto her bed "it just an impulse buy er what?"

"Don't know" Jade said turning the TV on to the first movie

Siting on the bed Jade and Medea watched the movies in silence. When the clock turned midnight Jade stood up, looking possessed, and walked over to the shopping bag she had thrown onto one of the chairs. Bending down she picked up the mask and threw it onto the ground, stomping it into several pieces with her foot. A bright flash of light and raging vortex filled the room for a few seconds before it exploded out the windows, strangely doing no damage to the room. In the place of the shattered mask was Tarakudo's floating head.

"Knew that was gonna happen" Medea said pausing the movie

"What are you talking about?" Jade asked snapping out of what ever trance she was in "why is Tarakudo here?"

"The oni's stars have alined and the queen of the shadows shall re-arise. Though she was once defeated the power is still within her. She shall be destined to release her lords generals and the eight demon sorcerers who are trapped in their netherworld"

"So your saying that I'm supposed to re-release the demons I sealed away?"

"It appears so little lady" Tarakudo said looking at Jade "but I must say the years have been kind to you. You've turned into a beautiful young women"

"Thanks" Jade said blushing slightly her old tattoo reappearing on her ankle "ow, why does my ankle burn"

"Don't madder we got's business ta take care of" Medea said reaching under her bed pulling out a bag

Smashing the bag onto the ground the three of them were surrounded by a cloud of green dust. Once the dust had cleared they found them selves in a large empty prison with the enforces, Valmont, Hak Foo, and Drago, all of them looking very confused.

"Ok what's going on here?" Chow asked

"Your destinies" Medea said smiling "the moment you agreed to help any demons you'd be forced to do everything all over again when the right stars alined"

"Are you serious?" Finn asked

"Yup"

"But why is she here?" Drago growled glaring at Jade

"Shut up you little bitch your going to help wether you like it our not" Jade growled in a demonic voice, taking everyone a back

"What must we do?" Hak Foo asked

"Simple re-release all the demon sorcerer's by reactivating the Pan-ku box with their chi's and who ever wore an oni mask has ta re-wear it"

"So I have to where that mask on my butt again?!" Finn asked

"No" Medea said as the smoke surrounded her again "anybody asks I didn't tell any a ya'lls this"

"That still doesn't tell me why she's here" Drago said

"Because she is the key to accomplishing this" Tarakudo said

"So what do we do first?" Ratso asked

"First we must release Shendu's spirit and have him posses Valmont once again" Jade said as her skin started turning blue and her eyes red

"No I am not going through that again" Valmont said turning to leave "cheerio"

When Valmont got to the doorway he froze and sezed up as black electricity coursed through his body

"Anyone else want to leave?" Jade asked as Valmont collapsed, everyone shook their heads no "good then we shall leave in the morning"

"One question?" Ratso asked as Jade went to leave "where're we?"

"Alcatraz, I think" Jade said leaving, Tarakudo fallowing

When she was gone the jail cells that they were next to changed into several different sets of bedrooms, that were about twice the size of the actual cells themselves. In the morning Uncle, Tohru, Jackie, and Medea gathered in the kitchen trying to find Jade.

"Where could she have gotten to?" Jackie asked

"Dunno she might-a had a class early this mornin' and forgot to tell us 'bout it" Medea said as Captain Black called

"Jackie we've got trouble" Black said "I just got Intel that the enforcers, Hak Foo, Valmont, Drago, Tarakudo, and some women were leaving for Hong Kong in a dark hand jet. I've already got transportation arranged for you"

"Wait" Jackie said as Black hung up

"What was that?" Medea asked fallowing Jackie as he walked outside

"It seem that all of our old enemies have joined forces" Jackie said said as the two of them got in a Secton 13 car

When they landed in Hong Kong they almost immediately found who they were looking for. Silently Jackie and Medea fallowed the Dark Hand and demons to Shendu's castle, waiting outside for a few moments Jackie and Medea waited for a few moments before going in themselves. Inside the treasure room Jade, who now looked like she had before in the same dress, with a diamond shaped hole over her belly button, and black lipstick and eyeshadow on her face, had everyone except Drago, who went off looking for his fathers concealed chi, digging trough the piles and piles of treasure to look for the Pan-ku box.

"Found it!" Ratso said holding up the box

"And I found the old mans chi" Drago said holding up a sword

"Now for the mask" Tarakudo said opening the crate that was in the middle of the room "Chow if you'd do the honor"

"My pleasure" Chow said grabbing the mask as Drago stared removing his fathers chi from the sword

As the chi was removed the Pan-ku box floated into the air, solving it's self as the chi merged with the green sphere of energy in its center.

"Stop right there" Jackie said as the portal opened "Jade?!"

"Hello dear uncle" Jade said as Shendu's spirt came through and re-possessed Valmont "Chow summon your shadowkahn"

"Yes ma'am" Chow said putting the mask on his face

"Bad day" Jackie said

"Get Chan" Chow ordered to his shadowkhan

"Crap" Medea said getting out her magic staff to help Jackie fight Chow's ninjas

"Many thanks for releasing me you highness" Shendu said bowing slightly

"You're welcome" Jade said grabbing ahold of Valmont's shirt "but if you dare to betray me again Shendu I will not hesitate to destroy you"

"I understand" Shendo said taking a step away from Jade

"How are we to find the next portal?" Hak Foo asked

"The same way we did last time" Ratso said solving the box "looks like we're heading back to Japan"

"Let us take our leave then" Tarakudo said as the group of villains, including the shadowkhan, disappeared

"Oh very bad day" Jackie said watching as they disappeared "what are we going to do now?"

"Go to Japan" Medea said taking out her phone punching in a number "it don't matter how this happened all that matters is we stop it" after a few moments someone on the oother end answered and Medea explained everything that had happened before hanging up and repeating it a second time "Uncle and Tohru are gonna meet us in Japan with the Hana-Fuda cards and the chi detector and Captain Black made more transportation arrangements"


	2. Chapter 2

The two quickly left the palace after that and made their way back to the airport so they could fly to Japan and locate Uncle and Tohru, who they quickly found with their rental car.

"Uncle do you have any idea what's going on?" Jackie asked as Torhu drove listening to the directions Medea was giving him from the chi-o-matic "why has Jade become evil again?"

"I do not know" Uncle said as the cards and started glowing "but we must not let them win if we are to get Jade back from the forcers of darkness once again"

"Where are we going?" Jackie asked

"Back to where Po Kong was once released. One more thing, the mask that Ratso had worn had also been located"

Nodding Jackie sat back, anxiously waiting until they found their way to the river borrowing a boat, Jackie telling the man who owned it 'I'm sorry we'll bring this back later, thank you', flying down the river at full speed, slowing down only when the souvenir stand came into view. Inside the walls of stand the enforcers, Hak Foo, Jade, Shedu, Tarakudo, and Drago were standing in front of a cart filled with drums.

"Which one is it?" Chow asked

"None of these" Drago said circling the cart

"Maybe it's inside" Ratso said turning to face the building

"No it's the big one over there" Drago said pointing at the large drum by the gate

"But that is where your mask is Ratso" Tarakudo said

"Ratso hand me the box" Jade said holding out her hand

"I thought you weren't able to touch good magic" Ratso said pulling out the box

"We're about to find out" Jade said taking the box bracing for the shock that she didn't recaive "now go get your mask"

"Right" Ratso said running into the building

Pulling up to the shore Jackie snuck up to the wall surrounding the building as Uncle, Tohru, and Medea stayed on the boat to work on a mask removal and portal sealing spells. Quietly Jackie climbed over the wall landing in some bushes, just as the mountain demons portal was being opened.

"Welcome back sister Po" Shendu said once the mountain demon was freed, the ground shaking when her feet touched the ground

"Hello aunt Po Kong" Drago said as the portal closed

"Got it!" Ratso said running out of the building with his mask on

"What took you so long?" Finn asked looking at Ratso, who was putting the box back in his pocket

"It was stuck high up on a wall" Ratso said seeing Jackie in the bushes "Chan!"

Everybody looked at the bushes finding Jackie quite easily in the partially crushed foliage. Growling Po Kong went to grab Jackie, presumably to eat him, but Jade spoke up before she could grab him.

"If he's here then the chi wizards aren't far behind" Jade said looking up at the very large demon

"What are you proposing?" Po Kong asked Jade

"If we want to release the others and keep them from going back into the neather world then we can't afford to waist time on revenge"

"I hate to admit it" Drago said "but she's right we can get revenge after everyone's been freed"

"I suppose that is a wise course of action" Po Kong said as Uncle and Tohru ran into the door way "we must leave now"

"No!" Jackie said as they disappeared again "we were to late"

"Quickly we must find them again" Uncle said walking back to the boat

"How are we supposed to do that?" Jackie asked earning a two finger whack from Uncle "ow!"

"Do not question Uncle!" Uncle said as they got back into the boat "the chi-detector and Hana-fuda cards shall show us the way"

The villainous group appeared back in Alcatraz that now looked a little more like a Japanese castle both inside and out then a prison that was no longer in use. The moment they had finished appearing inside the prison Jade was tackle by a large yellow demon dog. Seeing Jade was on the ground Tarakudo used his power to lift both her and the dog off the ground, moving the demon away from Jade.

"Scruffy!" Jade gasped happily getting a good look at the dog

Giving the demon dog a quick once over Tarakudo also realized who it was and released both the dog and his queen watching as he went back over to Jade licking her face as she hugged his neck.

"I still feel that Spike is a more appropriate name for him" Tarakudo said as Jade scratched Scruffy behind his ears

"Well he's my dog and his name is staying Scruffy"

"Wait how did he get his mask?" Finn asked as Jade stood up again

"Medea probably gave it to him" Drago said sensing another demon chi activating

"If you'll fallow me lady Po Kong" Jade said to Po Kong "I have prepared rooms for you and the rest of you siblings. Scruffy stay here"


	3. Chapter 3

div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Xiao Fung's chi is near by" Drago said as Jade and Po Kong left /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""And so is Captain Black's mask" Tarakudo said /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Question is how are we going to get him here" Shendu said /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Perhaps we can get Jade's friend to assist us again" Hak Foo said /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Yeah" Chow said as they found the mask that Captain Black had worn laying on the floor of one of the cells "wait how are we going to get in touch with her?" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""I got it" Drago said pulling out a phone "hey Medea can you do me a favor. Yeah we need someone to lure Black here. Thanks" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Uh son how did you get her number?" Shendu asked /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Um" Drago said his eyes darting nervously back and forth "I don't recall"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Sure you don't casanova" Finn said patting Drago on the shoulder /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""How we gonna set up this trap?" Medea asked suddenly appearing behind them, startling everyone /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""The hell did you come from?" Finn asked /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Not important. So what we gonna do?" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""A fake kidnapping" Tarakudo said /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Got ya" Medea said pulling out her phone and walking into another room/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Did I just hear Medea?" Jade asked floating into the room/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Yes" Tarakudo said as a blood curdling scream came from the room Medea was in /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""You guys might wanna hurry up" Medea said walking into the room "Captain Black weren't that far from here and should be here any second. I'mma go lay knocked out in a cell now m-kay" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""She scares me some times" Chow said as Medea walked into cell 14 on D-block and collapsed, hard, onto the stone floor and as they heard someone breaking in "she wasn't kidding he was close"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Everybody hide" Shendo said /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Hearing the footsteps getting closer everyone moved into the many shadows of the jail to hide, except for Drago he had left to find the demon chi. Jumping down from the window Captain Black crept around as silently as he could looking for Medea. When he found her Black quickly ran up to her unmoving body./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Medea are you alright?" Captain Black asked placing a hand on her shoulder /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""She's fine Captain Black" Jade said coming out of the shadows "you on the other hand aren't"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Jade!" Captain Black said shocked as Medea's body faded away/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Growling Scruffy walked out of the shadows with Ratso and Chow all three of them blocking Captain Blacks exit, laughing they summoned their shadowkhan and had them hold back Captain Black. When he was restrained the three oni demons stepped aside so Hak Foo had room to walk into the cell with the mask in hand. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""I don't think so" Black said getting his leg freed, kicking the mask out of Hak Foo's hands hard enough that it flew back far enough to hit Jade in the head/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Now, now, Captain Black" Tarakudo tsked picking up the mask "that's no way to treat your queen" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Using his power Tarakudo forced the mask onto Captain Blacks face, the momentum of it slamming him back into the wall behind him. Smirking Tarakudo watched as Captain Black struggled to fight against the evil of the mask. When Drago returned with a fan and the Pan-ku box, that was in Ratso's suite pocket, floated into the air to solve it's self as the wind demon chi separated from the fan and began absorbing into the box. The portal opened filling the room with harsh winds as Xiao Fung emerged from it./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""It appears that I am once again released into a prison" Xiao Fung said as his portal closed /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""It's better than the netherworld" Drago said /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""True" Xiao Fung said /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Wait doesn't this place have tours in the morning?" Finn asked as Captain Black finally gave into the mask "how are we supposed to keep everyone away?"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""By destroying the docks" Black said standing up "if there're no boats then there's no way anyone would be willing to come here" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""And where are these docks?" Xiao Fung asked /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""All around us" Chow said /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Making his way outside the wind demon walked to the edge of the island and faced the docks. Inhaling deeply Xiao Fung blew out his wind with enough power to destroy all the near by docks and do a fair amount of damage to the area's near the docks./div 


	4. Chapter 4

div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""How could I let them get away with Jade again" Jackie said pacing the floors of Uncles shop "and now to make matters worse Captain Black is missing" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""It ain't yer fault Jackie ya did the best ya could" Medea said as she and Tohru tried to get the Hana-Fuda cards to work/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Hot-cha" Uncle said as the chi detector went off "Tchang Zu's chi has been activated"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""And General Ikazuki mask has been located" Tohru said grabbing the card "we must go to the bizzaritorium that lies underneath the city" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""You guys go" Medea said grabbing spell ingredients "I'mma stay behind and finish the removal and sealin' spells" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Nodding in understandment Jackie left the shop leavening Uncle and Torhu behind to help Medea. Pulling over a cab he quickly hoped into it urgently telling the driver where to go. Once Jackie had gotten to the opening of the tunnle he found a familiar face waiting for him. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Jackie what happened to Jade?" Viper asked running up to Jackie "I just saw her go down into the tunnels with Tarakudo and she was blue" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""I'm not sure Viper" Jackie said pulling Viper along with them into the tunnels "but we must hurry" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Standing outside the museum Jade watched as Finn, Ratso, Chow, Hak Foo, Shendu, and Drago walked inside./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""So this is the place that Uncle and Jackie thought was oh so much more important to go to then my Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde play" Jade growled glaring daggers at the crumbling building before her "stupid building"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Sounds like they cared more about this building then you" Tarakudo said floating closer to Jade "just for the record I'd never chose a building over you"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Before Jade could respond Tarakudo floated into the building joining the rest of the group. Still processing what was just said to her Jade fallowed her lord into the museum./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Are these what we're looking for?" Chow asked holding a pair of castanets/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Yes" Drago said taking the castanets "Ratso get out the box" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Hold on let me find my mask first" Finn said looking at the creatures around him/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""It's over here you bafoon" Shendu said pointing at the statue of Spring-Heel Jack/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Thanks Shen-dude" Finn said grabbing his mask "finally! I get to wear a mask right"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Just put it on so we can get out of here before Chan shows up"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Too late" Drago said spotting Jackie and Viper "Hak Foo get him!"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Flying dragon cork screw" Hak Foo said attacking Jackie /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Chow. Ratso" Jade said getting their attention "distract Viper"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Right" Chow and Ratso said summoning their shadowkhan /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Quickly son release the thunder demon chi" Shendu said /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Giving a crude nod Drago released the castanets chi as Ratso pulled the box out of his pocket and threw it at the released chi. When the chi and box combined Finn put on his mask and summoned his shadowkhan./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Stand back guys and let the Finnster handle this" Finn said summoning his samurais "get her!"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Oh boy" Viper said eyes wide watching as Chow and Ratso's shadowkhan left and Finn's attacked as Tchang Zu emerged from his portal "Jade what happened to you? Why are you helping these creeps?" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Because" Jade paused a moment to think of the answer "because I was a stupid child who wanted to one up Drew by getting a gnarly tattoo that turned me evil!"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Freedom at last" Tchang Zu said as his portal closed /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Welcome back brother" Shendu said as Hak Foo threw Jackie across the room/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Silence Shendu!" Tchang Zu said summoning lightning into his hands /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Wait uncle Tchang Zu!" Drago said stopping his uncle from doing anything "I know what your thinking but we'll have time for revenge later. If we hesitate for even a moment we could all find ourselves back in the nether world"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Very well then" Tchang Zu said letting the lightning in his hand vanish/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Finn grab Spring-Heel Jack" Jade said pointing at his statue /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Ok" Finn said ordering his shadowkhan to take the statue "why?" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""He may be useful" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Jade please don't go!" Viper pleaded trying to grab Jade to stop her from leaving/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""I don't think so" Drago smirked throwing a large fire ball at Viper/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""I'm sorry Viper but you can't stop me" Jade said as they were absorbed in the shadows as the fire spread across the old building /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""What do we do now?" Viper asked fallowing Jackie as he ran out of the burning building/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""There is no we" Jackie said getting out of the tunnel "Uncle, Torhu, Medea, and I can handle it" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Oh no" Viper said getting in front of Jackie "if Jade's in trouble you better believe that I'm helping baby face"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Fine but we must hurry" Jackie sighed hailing another cab /div 


	5. Chapter 5

div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"After he and Viper got settled in the cab Jackie explained that was happening to Viper. When they got back to Uncle's Rare Find's they were greeted by Uncle, Tohru, and Medea who had several packed bags waiting by the door. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""We must hurry another chi and mask have been located!" Uncle said throwing his bags at Jackie/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""What are in these?" Jackie asked struggling with the heavy bags /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Research" Uncle said as a black SUV pulled in front of the shop "we have a long series of flights a head of us. Giving us plenty of time to find out what is going on"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Where are we headed off to?" Viper asked helping load up the van /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Back ta where ya guys fought the chi vampire" Medea said getting in the SUV /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Entering the chi vampires castle Hak Foo, Captain Black, Drago, Shendu, Tarakudo, and Jade split up looking for a lotus pod and Hak Foo's mask. Separating from the scattered group Jade slunk onto the shadows silently creeping up to the shortest book shelf she could find, gracefully climbing up the back of it. Sitting backwards on the top of the self she waited until Tarakudo came up to examine it. Giggling quietly Jade waited until he was occupied before tightly grabbing the edge of the wood, falling backwards, and screaming loudly scaring the floating head. Laughing Jade tumbled down off the bookshelf running away looking back to watch as Tarakudo fallowed her./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Jade what are you doing?" Tarakudo asked loosing sight of her/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Found it!" Jades voice said coming from a near by room/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Moving towards the voice Tarakudo passed through a wall entering into a relatively empty room./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Got it!" Jade said popping out from under a covered coffee table holding Hak Foo's mask /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Were you actually searching for the mask or did you just find it by accident?" Tarakudo asked helping Jade to her feet/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""I was really looking for this" Jade said pulling off the cloth that was covering the table "last time I found this by accident when I was trying to scare Uncle Jackie" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""What is it?" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""A chi vampire" Jade said smiling evilly as Captain Black entered the room/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Tarakudo we are ready to release Tso Lan" Black said standing in the door way/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Very good" Tarakudo said looking at the coffin "now use your shadowkhan to take this coffin back to our hide out" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Yes master" Black said summoning his sumo's /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Leaving Captain Black Jade and Tarakudo joined the others just as the moon demons portal opened. Looking in from a near by window Viper watched as Tso Lan emerged from his portal. Motioning to the others she silently told them that the demon had been released. Nodding Medea searched through her bag looking for the right spell as Jackie and Viper snuck into the castle. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Freedom" Tso Lan said stretching out his four arms /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Hak Foo" Jade said floating over to the spiky haired ginger "I found your mask" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Thank you your highness" Hak Foo said bowing and taking his mask /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""No!" Jackie said swinging from the rafters on an old rope, taking the mask from Hak Foo "I'm sorry I can't bring this back! Thank you!"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Chan!" Tso Lan said removing the gravity from the room /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"With the absence of gravity in the room everyone except Jade, Tso Lan, Tarakudo, and anything that wasn't naileddoen floated up into the air./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Crow takes flight" Hak Foo growled kicking off of a near by post towards Jackie/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Bwa!" Jackie said trying to swim away from Hak Foo/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""I don't think so" Viper said tackling Hak Foo in mid air/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Drago get Chan" Tso Lan said /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Yes uncle" Drago said bouncing off the wall towards Jackie "give me the mask Chan!"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Bad day, bad day, bad day!" Jackie said dodging the flames that were fired at him/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""What's a matter Chan?" Drago asked striking at Jackie "having trouble?" He knocked the mask out of Jackie's hand /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""No!" Jackie said reaching for the mask only to be pulled back by Drago/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""I got it" Viper said jumping for the mask /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""No you don't" Captain Black said snatching the mask before Viper could reach it "Hak Foo!" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Whoa where did you come from?" Viper asked not noticing that Hak Foo now had his mask/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Captain Black!" Jackie said in shock fighting back Drago "what are you? Why are you? Talk latter!" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Hee-yaa!" Medea said dropping from the ceiling kicking Hak Foo in the face, accidentally pushing the mask onto his face "whoops" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Nice work chicky-poo" Drago said smirking at the chi witch /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Screw you" Medea said glaring at the cheeky looking demon /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Chicky-poo?" Shendu asked giving his son an odd look/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Growling quietly Drago glared slightly at his father. Gathering a large amount of fire from his chi Drago launched it at Jackie. Panicking Jackie tried to move out of the fires way as fast as he could, not really getting anywhere. Sighing Medea kicked off of Hak Foo's face again flying over to Jackie pushing him out of the way, both of them barely missing the fire that was now heading for the front door./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Who want's a piece of Uncle?" Uncle asked blasting open the door seeing the fire coming towards him "aiiee-yaaaahh!"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Watch out!" Viper said tackling the chi wizard away from the door way/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Suddenly the gravity returned to the room and Jackie and Medea found themselves falling to the quickly approaching ground. Using her staff Medea stabbed it into the wall halting her fall, sticking out her legs for Jackie to grab hold of. Grabbing a hold of Medea's legs Jackie just barley missed smashing into the ground. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""We have to find Paco!" Jackie said dropping to the ground/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Why?" Viper asked as Jackie caught Medea as she fell/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Tarakudo is having everyone who once wore a mask wear it again" Jackie said rushing for the door/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""How are you sure of that?" Uncle asked as Jackie ushered everyone out of the castle/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Because he has Captain Black!" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Ta Mehico!" Medea said arm raised running out the door/div 


	6. Chapter 6

div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Leaving the castle they quickly made their way to the nearest airport to get on a flight for Mexico. While they were on the flight all of them were franticly looking through the spell books trying to find a way to reverse what was happening. Half way through the flight Jackie tried to get in contact with either El Toro or Poco, but no one answered his calls. Already in Mexico Jade, Tarakudo, Drago, Shendu, Scruffy, Hak Foo, Finn, Chow, and Ratso stood in the back of a wrestling stadium, hiding in the shadows. They watched as El Toro Fuerte wrestled another masked man and Paco sat on the sidelines happily watching his idol fight. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""So what's the plan?" Finn asked as El Toro pined the guy he was wrestling/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""We gonna jump him and El Toro?" Chow asked cracking his knuckles/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""No I have a simpler plan" Jade said disappearing into the shadows with Scruffy and Tarakudo/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""While she deals with the boy we shall search for the portal" Shendu said surrounding the rest of them in smoke/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Once the match was over El Toro and Paco exited out the back of the building. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Hey El Toro" Jade said walking out of a near by ally, looking back to normal just wearing more black than she normally did "Paco, nice match tonight" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Gracias Jade" El Toro said "what brings you back to Mehico?" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Project on different cultures" Jade said smiling/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""I would be happy to help you Yade" Paco said taking Jades hand "fallow me" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Bye El Toro" Jade said waving back at the masked wrestler/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Have fun children and be careful" El Toro said waving good-bye /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Letting Paco keep a hold of her hand Jade fallowed him to a festival that was being held in the center of the village. After their plane had landed Jackie, Tohru, Uncle, Medea, and Viper threw all of their bags in the trunk of the car Section 13 had sent them before getting in and going off to find Paco. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Hold up" Viper said pointing out El Toro, who was walking to his car from the wrestling stadium "there he is" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Spotting the masked wrestler as well, Tohru pulled over and Jackie burst out of the car before it had stopped completely./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""El Toro!" Jackie said running over to the wrestler "where is Paco?" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""He just left with Jade" El Toro said as the others got of the car/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""We must find him" Uncle said /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Why has something happened?" El Toro asked as they walked away from the car/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""He is in great danger" Uncle said getting out his chi-o-matic/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"As Jade and Paco wandered around he explained much about his culture while taking her to many different stands. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Hey Paco let's check out that mask stand" Jade said pulling Paco with her to the stand/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Sure" Paco said as they got to the stand/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Try this one on" Jade said holding up a white skull like mask with long purple hair/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Here Yade" Paco said handing her a pinkish red flower /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Thanks" Jade said taking the flower and sticking it in her hair "now try on this mask" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Sure" Paco said taking the mask "the dark hand!" he pointed behind Jade/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Turning around Jade made eye contact with Drago, who made a silent comment that she had the flower they were looking for. Grabbing a hold of Jades wrist Paco ran off dragging her behind him. They ran as fast as they could, not looking to see if they were being fallowed, until Jade shoved Paco into and abandoned dead end ally way. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Looks like it's the end of the line for you" Tarakudo said as he and Scruffy emerged from the shadows, blocking their exit /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Yade get behind me" Paco said moving in front of her "wait a minuet are you not the great pumpkin?"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""I hate to disappoint you, but no" Tarakudo said watching as Jade turned back into the queen of the shadowkhan "now be a good lad and put on your mask"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""What mask are you talking about?" Paco asked turning to face Jade /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""This one" Jade said removing the skull mask from the oni one "Scruffy restrain him" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Howling Scruffy both summoned his shadowkhan and revealed where they were to Jackie, Viper, El Toro, Uncle, Torhu, and Medea. With the bat khan now summoned Tarakudo ordered them to restrain Paco, not expecting him to put up a decent fight./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""I see El Toro has taught you many of his moves" Jade said as the enforcers, Drago, and Shendu found the ally they were in "here" she threw the flower that was in her hair at Drago/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Ratso the box" Drago said releasing the earth demon chi /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Paco!" El Toro said shocked at the sight before him/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""El Toro!" Paco said as Jackie, Uncle, Tohru, Viper, and Medea found the as well /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Get them!" Shendu hissed as the puzzle box and chi merged /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Everyone who had a mask on summoned their shadow khan, thankfully for the J-team it was dark out and no shadows were being cast for Hak Foo's ninjas to eat, doing the best they could they fought off the shadow army. El Toro of course accidentally knocking one of the sumo khan onto Jackie, telling him 'sorry' as Jackie crawled out from under the sumo. While the others were fighting Paco was still trying to get away, only to be subdued again by Scruffy's shadowkhan./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Sorry I'll pay for this latter thank you" Jackie said grabbing a churro from it's stand "Paco, catch!" he threw the churro at Paco/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Oh no!" Jade said her eyes widened and Dai Gui's portal opening /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Smelling the churro Medea looked around for the source of the delicious aroma. When she found it she abandoned her fight the ninja's and ran to the source of the smell. Charging she ran as fast as she could barreling through the large crowed of shadowkhan like they were nothing. Once she was within reach of Paco she tackled him to the ground, taking the churro from him, and knocking the mask out of Jade's hand./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Medea!" Uncle shouted at his old apprentices, apprentice and as Dai Gui came out of his portal "grab mask!"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Yes, sensei sr." Medea said grabbing the mask, the moment her hand touched the mask Tarakudo used his telepathy to lift both her and Paco into the air "nien ze mask iz mine!"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Come now" Tarakudo said lifting Medea closer to him "why don't you make it easier for all of us and hand over the mask" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Non" Medea said wrapping her body around the mask /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Medea look a churro" Tarakudo said floating a churro within arms reach of her/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Churro!" Medea said immediately letting go of the mask and grabbing the sugar coated dough stick "crap!" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""You're pathetic" Jade said jokedly shaking her head, receiving a hiss from her friend/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Welcome back burliest of brothers" Shendu said as the earth demon walked down the ally /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Dai Gui is happy to be free" Dia Gui said pounding his feet on the ground, creating an earthquake/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Once the ground began shaking all of the shadowkhan that had been summoned vanished and the other demons hopped atop a near by non-shaking building. Now that no one could stop him, Tarakudo forced the mask onto Paco's face. Seeing that their job was now done Shendu surrounded them in smoke taking them back to their hideout, leaving Medea to fall out of the air. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Paquito!" El Toro said watching as the villains disappeared in the smoke "my friend what is going on?"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""I'll explain latter" Jackie said as the chi-o-matic started working "if we want to save Paco we must hurry"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Yeah we've been one step behind 'em this whole time" Medea said standing up dusting herself off /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Probably because they can teleport and we're stuck flying in planes for hours" Viper said as the chi-o-matic revealed the location of Hsi Wu's chi/div 


	7. Chapter 7

div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Back in San Francisco the group dropped off Paco and Dai Gui in Alcatraz, which looked almost identical to a Japanese castle both inside and out, though no one from the outside the island seemed to notice, and headed for a local store where they would find Hsi Wu's chi in and the black oni mask. When they got to the store they found that it was almost empty, with the exception of the two women working the registers and the group of four women and two guys that were talking to them. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Hold on guys" Finn said getting a cart/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""What are you doing?" Shendu asked/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Po Kong's eaten everything at the hide out we need food" Finn said /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""He's right, but we'll need more than one cart to keep her fed" Chow said also grabbing a cart/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""I'm sure we've got some time before the others get here" Jade said getting a cart as well/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Agreeing with the others Chow and Hak Foo also grabbed a cart before they all split up. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""So do you know where this mask is?" Jade asked as she and Tarakudo went down an isle together /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""It should be near by" Tarakudo said as they came to a row of stuffed Super Moose dolls/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""I remember this" Jade said grabbing one of dolls "I was going to give mine to my child when I had one. Then Scruffy peed on it. I'm buying this" she dropped it in her half full cart/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Wasn't he also one of the members of that T-troop of your's?" Tarakudo said as they left that isle and went down another/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Yeah along with Egbert and Mordecai" Jade said finding the mask "it's been so long since I've seen them. I miss 'em" she grabbed the mask when she got close to it/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""What's that Jade?" A familiar male voice asked "is that one of those ninja masks you used to talk about?"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Shut up Drew I'm not in the mood for a little piss dick like you!" Jade growled at her old classmate before shoving past him/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Who was that?" Tarakudo asked when Drew was gone/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Drew, every time I talked about one of my adventures with uncle Jackie at school he'd always make fun of me and say I was an idiot for believing in demons, magic, and ninjas. And he's the reason I didn't have any real friends until I reached high school when I met Medea and those people we saw up front"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""I see" Tarakudo said contemplating what was said to him "all I can say about that is, I think we have our first victim for the Jiangshi"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""It would make my year if that happened" Jade laughed getting into line /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Yes last one!" Ratso said holding up a box of double stuffed chocolate Oreos triumphantly running to the other line with his cart/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""You proud of yourself Ratso?" The ginger haired cashier asked as everyone else got into the two open lines/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Yes" Ratso said emptying his cart onto the belt /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""So these are your friends?" Tarakudo asked levitating everything in the cart onto the belt /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Yup Jennifer, Brittany, Hope, Lavivian, Autumn, McKayla, Trevor, and Matt" Jade said pointing out each named person /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Why aren't the guy's that Drago had working for him not here?" Hope asked looking around "I mean everyone else is here" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Good question" Autumn said "to bad nobody cares about them!"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Why do you have so much crap?" Jennifer asked watching as Finn also put his things on the belt with Jades and as Chow, Ratso, and Hak Foo placed their stuff on the other belt/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""I don't know what you're complaining about?" Brittany asked scanning the food "I've got three people to check out and bag"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Finn's cart is barely holding all his stuff" Jennifer said looking back at the others "and I'm running out of bags and we're the only ones who are working up here"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Don't worry about bagging things" Chow said snapping his finger, opening a black hole at the end of both scanners "just push them into there and let our shadowkhan take care of it"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Whatev's" Jennifer said pushing the already scanned items into the hole/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""No!" Matt said "you are not a stereotypical white girl so stop talking like one"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Bitch don't you be tellin' people how to be talkin'" McKayla said waving her finger around/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Uh, I can't even Starbucks whatev's" Trevor said /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""See the gay guy's better at it then me" Jennifer said picking up the mask "so who are you gonna get to wear this mask?"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""It can't really work on another demon can it?" Lavivian asked /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""And it was split in two" Hope said /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Maybe you should try it on Jennifer" Jade suggested/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""You know you want to" Finn said appearing at one side of her then moving to the other side for him next sentence "give into the darkness within you" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Uh" Jennifer said thinking over what was said to her/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Your friends and family will be left alone and I'll let you keep the ox talisman. When I find it again" Shendu said moving to the opposite side of her after each sentence/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""And we can make it so that Robert Downy Jr. and Tom Hiddleston are a couple" Tarakudo said /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Do it!" Autumn said "screw the rest of the world it's worth it" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""It really is" Trevor said, him, Brittany, and Lavivian nodding their heads yes "oh and I disown you"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""No!" Matt said shaking his head as Drago walked up to the counter twirling a flute in his claws /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Ugh, moral dilemmas" Jennifer groaned "dammit!" she balled her hands into fist and slammed them down onto the scanner beneath her, putting two large fist like dents in it/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""You have my talismans don't you?" Shendu asked glaring at the women/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Yes" Jennifer said making a face that said I don't know what your talking about /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Give them to me" Shendu said sticking out his hand/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Ok" Jennifer said pulling out a bag from her pocket "but I'm going to keep the horse until you're gone" she removed the horse talisman and placed it on the dented metal fixing it/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Fine" Shendu said snatching the bag from her hands /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Ratso the box" Drago said removing the chi/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Sure thing" Ratso said pulling out the box/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Wait didn't Jackie and other people come in here a couple minuets ago?" Matt asked /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Drago hurry up" Shendu demanded to his son before addressing the two cashiers "same with you two" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Why don't you just take this stuff" Brittany said "we can't stop you and none of us are going to die for this place"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Plus you're probably going to pay for this with stolen credit cards" Jennifer said as the sky demon portal opened /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Smart girl" Finn said rustling her hair /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Yay!" Jennifer said happily as Hsi Wu emerged from his portal/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Hello Seymour" Jade growled glaring at the winged demon/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Who dares..." Hsi Wu asked looking at Jade before realization sunk in, his eyes widening in shock "oh, shi-. Uh, hi Jade h-how have you been?" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Why hasn't his portal closed?" Trevor asked watching Jackie flew through the air and kicked the demon back into his portal /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Grunting, Hsi Wu grabbed onto the edges of the portal trying to keep himself from going back into the netherworld. Hopping up onto the belt Hak Foo jumped into the air kicking Jackie away from the portal, knocking him into a nearby shelf. While the fighting was starting to commence Brittany opened the door to the office, that was in the front of the store, ushering the others into the room, both her and Jennifer staying out side just long enough to shove the rest of the food into the hole. When her belt was cleared Brittany went back into the office with Jennifer, who left out both the mask and super moose, locking the door behind them. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""I got the mask" Viper said snatching black mask/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""And I have the flute" El Toro said holding out the silver instrument/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Medea the spell" Torhu said /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Yes sensei" Medea said digging through her bag "ugh, I need to organize this better I have too much crap"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Not today lady" Drago said snatching the bag out of her hands running off/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Bitch gimme back my bag!" Medea said fallowing demon/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Torhu help your apprentice" Uncle said blasting Finn when he tried to tackle Jackie away from Hsi Wu/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Yes sensei" Torhu said going off to find his apprentice /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Get the mask back" Jade said to the enforcers/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Charging the enforcers attacked Jackie, El Toro, Viper, and Uncle, who fought back trying to do as little damage to the store as possible. Through out the chaos the bag of talisman's had gotten torn scattering the magical stones on the ground as Jade had gotten nocked back into several shelves. The moment the talismans hit the ground everyone scattered to grab whatever they could, Jackie grabbing the rabbit, Viper grabbing the snake, and El Toro grabbing the ox while the enforcers and Shendu grabbed the remaining stones, Jackie and the others probably would have gotten all of the talismans if Jade hadn't gotten hurt. The moment the queen of the shadowkhan hit the shelves Tarakudo gave the J-team a death glare as he creating a sonic shock wave spreading it across the store. As the shock wave spread throughout the room everything began shaking violently, thankfully everything that was behind the floating head was unaffected and very stable. Once the ground began moving the demons ran behind Tarakudo laughing as they watched the good guys struggle while Hak Foo helped his queen back onto her feet. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Let us take our leave" Shendu said as his son showed up with out the bag, Medea and Tohru soon fallowing/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Wait Shendu before you leave give me the rat talisman" Jade said /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Raising an eyebrow Shendu tossed the talisman at her before surrounding himself, his son, brother, and the enforcers in smoke. Catching the stone Jade picked up super moose and the oni mask, smirking she placed both the mask and talisman on the stuffed moose. Grabbing a near by onion Torhu thew it at Tarakudo to stop him from hurting the others./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Ah! Ah! My eyes!" Tarakudo growled shaking his head as green liquid leaked out of his squeezed shut eye's "my eyes!"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Gasping Jade summoned up the ninja shadowkhan and used them to remove herself and the remaining demons. Coming out of the office everyone was shocked at the destruction that awaited them outside. Sighing Jennifer pulled out the horse talisman and used it to fix the damage done to the room and the people inside it. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""What now?" El Toro asked /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""We must do more research!" Uncle said walking out of the building /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""But we already read over every inch of your books on the plane" Jackie said fallowing /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""We have two new pairs of eyes to look 'em over now" Medea said "and I can look some stuff up on the web" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Plus we do not have any other options" Torhu said as they got into a black SU/div 


	8. Chapter 8

div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"When they got back to Uncles shop they quickly went to back to work pulling out all of Uncles books and carefully scanned over every last inch of text in each of the spell books. As the others were reading Medea was looking through as many web sites as she could to look for a solution to her problem./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""I found something!" Medea said looking back at the others /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""How is magic waffle iron better than books?" Uncle asked looking up from his book/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""What did you find?" Jackie asked/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""If we don't stop 'em from gettin' the final mask and from releasing Bia Tza, then Jade will be the only one who can revers what's happened" Medea said shutting her laptop "the only thing we can do is find Tarakudos mask and combine the mask removal and portal sealing spells" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""And how can Jade revers this?" El Toro asked/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""She has to pour it onto the mask and Pan-ku and put it on Tarakudo's face after he gets back his body" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""So then we just have to try even harder to keep them from getting the final mask and releasing the water demon"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"In Alcatraz the seven released demon sorcerers and Tarakudo were disguising a compromise on who may rule over what, leaving out Bai Tza because she had rule over all of the seas and oceans, while the enforcers, Drago, Captain Black, and Paco got drunk, Hak Foo having one small drink, and Jade took a bottle of red wine into her room with Scruffy in toe. Sighing she relaxed back into one of the chairs in her room with Scruffy nestled beside her, opening the bottle of wine. Picking up a wine glass Jade poured some liquid into the glass placing the bottle on the near by table. Taking a sip from the glass Jade contemplated moving onto her plush bed incase she passed out when Tarakudo floated into the room. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Hey Tarakudo" Jade said smiling at the floating head "how'd the meeting go?"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Fine. We came to an agreement that the demon sorcerers will rule over their kingdoms as normal and our generals shall protect their lands, while we will have rule over all of California" Tarakudo said /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""And the world will still be bathed in darkness?" Jade asked /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Yes" Tarakudo said refilling Jades almost empty glass of wine "so why aren't you out with the others?"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""They're playing a game that you win if you're the first one to have corn in your poo" Jade shuttered chugging the glass of wine/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""That sounds disgusting" Tarakudo said looking grossed out /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""And you wonder why I'm in here" Jade said refilling her glass/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Well after our conversation at the store I was wondering what kind of stories you told your class mates" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""You wouldn't want to hear about them" Jade said looking at the ground /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Yes I would. I'm curious to know how your family was able defeat a multitude of powerful enemies" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Alright" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Starting from her first day in America Jade told Tarakudo about how she, Jackie, Uncle, and Torhu gathered all of the talisman, banished the demon sorcerers, found all the animals that possessed the talismans magic, how they stopped Drago from collecting the demon chi, and the side adventures they had. Making sure to include everything involving Viper, El Toro, Paco, Torhu's mom, the Monkey King, Spring Heel Jack, and the Jiangshi and the adventures she had over the more recent years. Unlike the people she told the stories to in school Tarakudo actually listened to Jade nodding his head, asking questions, and making funny comments through out the stories never once looking like he thought any less of her. As she continued talking Jade began feeling over joyed that someone out side of her family and small circle of friends was actually listening to her and finding interest in what she had to say, not belittling her or calling her crazy. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""So let me get this straight last week Medea, Brittany, and Autumn stood on the roof of the chi wizards shop throwing quarters onto the street while Mckayla and Jennifer were running in circles as money fell on them?" Tarakudo asked laughing/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""My friends are insane" Jade said smiling and pausing for a second before speaking again "hey Tarakudo, thank's" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""For what?" Tarakudo asked/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""For listening. The only other person besides Torhu and my high school friends whoever listened to me was Seymour, and we know how that ended up" Jade said standing up stumbling a little "and I'm drunk" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Maybe you should lie down" Tarakudo suggested lifting Jade into the air and floating her over to the bed/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Gently he placed her on top of the very comfortable bed and tucked her underneath the blankets. In the morning the enforcers, Drago, Captain Black, and Paco woke up in the kitchen, where they all had passed out, with terrible hangovers while Jade's was much less worse then theirs and Hak Foo had nothing. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""So who won your game last night?" Jade asked louder then she normally talked /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Please don't talk so loudly" Finn said pressing both his hands to the side of his head/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""That's what you get for getting drunk" Shendu said crossing his arms "we've located the final mask and portal"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""That's great just leave us here and take the moose thing and dog with you" Drago said curling up into a ball on the floor/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""You guys are coming this is the last demon and mask so the others are going to be more determined then ever to stop us" Jade said/div 


	9. Chapter 9

div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Hot cha we have located the final mask and portal!" Uncle said waking everyone in the shop up "quickly we must get to Hawaii" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""And this time we don't have to ride a plane" Medea said pulling out a bag "I found a transportation spell. Now everyone gather 'round me"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Everyone in the room did as they were told and gathered around Medea, who threw her green powder onto the ground. Already in Hawaii everyone who had a hang over was wearing something to keep the sun out of their eyes. Jade was wearing a wide brimmed sun hat and had a small bag, holding the masked super moose, drapped over her shoulder as she walked Scruffy on a leash and the enforcers, Drago, Captain Black, and Paco were all wearing dark sunglasses./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Why wouldn't you let us get coffee before we left?" Ratso whined as they walked down the street /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""This is your punishment for getting drunk" Shendu said as a short older women, of Japanese heritage, dressed in red came into view/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Hi Mrs. T" Jade said when she was spotted by the older women/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Cover up that belly button young lady!" Mama Torhu said pulling out a very tacky high collared shirt from her purse "you must show respect for yourself" she pulled the shirt down over Jades head "the only person who should ever see your stomach is your husband once you are happily married, or a doctor when you get pregnant" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Let me guess" Tarakudo said as he and the others tried not to laugh at the hideous shirt "this is Torhu's mother" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Yes and who are you?" Mama Tohru asked looking at the others "wait a minuet I know you!" she pointed at the enforcers "you are Dark Hand thugs and you are Valmont! How dare you make my baby fight a demon!"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Please don't talk so loudly" Captain Black said rubbing his temples /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Captain Black what are you doing here?" Mama Torhu asked/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""We've enlisted the help of Valmont and the Dark Hand to help us bust a drug ring that has been going on here" Black said hoping to keep Mama Torhu from attacking the others/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Alright, but I've got my eye on you" Mama Torhu said walking away/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Can someone please just shoot me?" Paco asked "it will be less painful"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""If you all insist on whining so much then why don't you go get some coffee or ibuprofen or something" Jade said taking off the shirt /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Really?!" Chow asked/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Yes now get out of here"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Why did you do that?" Shendu asked/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""I'm tired of hearing them complain" Jade said as the others ran into a nearby coffee shop "they're not the only one's with a hangover you know"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Where are the last mask and portal?" Hak Foo asked /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""The Kilauea Volcano" Tarakudo said as the others came out of the shop with cups of coffee "at the top where the monkey king is buried"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Here Yade" Paco said handing a cup of coffee to Jade/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Thanks" Jade said taking the cup from him "now what about Bai Tza's chi?"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""We still have to find it" Drago said sniffing the air "it's somewhere over there" he drank his coffee "that's so much better" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Can't you be more specific?" Shendu asked as they walked to the other side of the street/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""No, to hung over" Drago said taking another drink of his coffee "can't think straight"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Well then I guess we'll just have to split up and grab as many gourds as we can" Chow said chugging down half his coffee "let's get started"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Splitting into groups of two they went off to search grabbing every gourd they could./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Hey señor Black why do you think it is that Lord Tarakudo and Yade are always together?" Paco asked watching Jade and Tarakudo as they looked through the gourds /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Not sure" Captain Black said grabbing some gourds "but it probably has something to do with the fact that Jade's queen of the shadowkhan and he's the king"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""But is he not forcing Yade to do this?"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""He might be, but at least she looks happy when she's with him" Captain Black said walking onto the beach, joining the others/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Once everyone was back together they all dropped the gourds onto the ground. Finishing his cup Dragon burned it and began searching qthrough the pile looking for the right gourd. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""This one's it" Drago said holding up the smallest one/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Great now how're we gonna get to the volcano?" Finn asked /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Steal a boat" Ratso suggested /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""And what're we gonna do with the gourds?" Chow asked "leave 'em here?/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Yes" Jade said "Captain Black you know how to drive a boat right?"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Yes ma'am" Captain Black said/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Good" Jade said before turning to face Hak Foo "Hak Foo clear the docks"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Yes mistress Jade" Hak Foo said summoning up his shadow eaters sending them off to devour the shadows of the people on the docks /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"As the dock people began collapsing the group of demons walked down it, stepping over the body's, looking for a boat that was large enough for all of them with the keys still inside. Once they had located one all of them got aboard the boat and buckled down as Captain Black took them to the volcano. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Ugh, why is Hawaii sooo hot?" Medea wined as she Uncle, Torhu, Jackie, Viper, and El Toro walked along one of the sidewalks that ran along the beach /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Quit your whining" Uncle said holding up the chi-o-matic "we have more important things to worry about than how hot it is!" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Yes sensei sr." Medea sighed /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Have you picked up anything Uncle?" Jackie asked /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Not yet, but I can feel that we are getting closer" Uncle said getting a chill down his spine "dark forces are near!"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""How close's it?" Viper asked spotting the pile of gourds /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Torhu!" Mama Torhu said happily "what are you doing here?" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Mommy!" Torhu said hugging his mother /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""See I told you, dark forces!" Uncle said glaring at the older women /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Billy goat!" Mama Torhu said angrily, glaring back/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Torhu did you invite spider women?" Uncle asked /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""No sensie" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""I think I might know where Jade is" Viper said pointing at the pile/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Chi-o-matic is not picking up any traces of demon chi in that direction" Uncle said as the needle on the chi-o-matac spun until it was pointed at a motor boat out in the distance /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""It looks as if we have two problems" El Toro said pointing at the docks of unconscious people /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Something tells me the others are heading for the volcano" Jackie said as all of them, including Torhu's mother, ran over to the docks /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""This is bad" Viper said carefully stepping over the body's/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Very bad" Jackie said straining to see the other boat "it looks like they are already at the island"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""How are we going to get there in time?" Torhu asked as they got onto a boat and he got in the drivers seat /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Floor it" Medae said/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Wait!" Mama Torhu said as Torhu was about to start the boat "everyone must buckle up first" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Why is she coming with us?" Uncle asked /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""We need all the help we can get" Jackie said buckling down /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"After buckling up as well Uncle pouted as Torhu put the boat into drive. When the villains got to the island they quickly made their way to the top of the volcano Finn, Ratso, Chow, and Paco collapsing when they reached it's peak. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Why does the portal have to be all the way at the top?" Ratso panted /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""So where's the last mask?" Captain Black asked looking around/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""In the volcano" Tarakudo said /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""We have to go into molten lava to get this mask?!" Finn asked in disbelieve/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""More like molten jello" Jade said sliding down into the crater bouncing when she reached the jello inside /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Are you alright down there?" Paco asked looking down the hole/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Yeah" Jade said walking across the jello looking for the mask and monkey puppet "got 'em!" getting on her knees Jade reached down into the jello and pulled out both the mask and puppet /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""You need any help getting out?" Finn asked /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Maybe" Jade said looking around "yes. Scruffy come here boy" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Hearing his masters call Scruffy hopped down into the volcano. Once Scruffy was down there Jade hopped onto his back getting a good hold on his yellow fur as he hopped back out of the volcano. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Here" Jade said tossing the Monkey King to Drago /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""The hell's this?" Drago asked /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""You'll find out soon" Jade said summoning a shadow ninja "pull the dummies leg" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Bowing the ninja did as he was told and pulled the Monkey King's leg. Maniacal laughter filled the air as both the shadow ninja and the puppet was surrounded is a vortex of red swirling magic./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""The Monkey King is back!" Monkey King said triumphantly "whoa! What happened to you?" he eyed Jade over "you got...hot" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""I'm 22" Jade said crossing her arm's /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Well I don't like it" Monkey King pouted/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Whatever. I have a proposition for you"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""And what's that, blue girl?"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""If you put on this mask" Jade said holding up the mask "then I can make it so you never have to be a puppet again"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""That does sound nice" Monkey King said pondering what had been said the him "but how do I know I can trust you? It's your fault I was a turned back into a puppet the first time"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""I got you out of the volcano and had some one pull your leg knowing full well what would happen"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Good point. Alright I'll do it" Monkey King said taking the mask and putting it on /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Ratso open the box now!" Shendu said noticing a second boat was on the island/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Where did I" Ratso said to himself searching his pockets "here it is" he pulled the box out/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""What's that?" Monkey King asked as Drago separated the water demon chi from the gourd /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""The Pan-ku box" Jade said as the portal opened and a flood of water came /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Flash flood!" the Monkey King said sticking his staff in the ground crawling on top of it /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Welcome back sister" Shendu said as the water formed into Bia Tza/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""So you finally managed to release all of our siblings Shendu" Bia Tza said as the pan-ku box split into eight pieces and flew in several different directions/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""I sense a disturbance in the force" Monkey King said looking around on the top of his staff "there" he pointed in the direction of J-team "danger! Danger!" he back flipped off of his staff "the old geezer's, sumo, and some girl with big tits are workin' on magic thingy's" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Stop them!" Bia Tza said /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Antler action!" Super Moose said flying out of Jades bag /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""You have got to be kidding me." Jackie said watching the moose flying through the air, as he and the rest of his team was attacked by the oni-generals/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""So now what do we have to do?" Drago asked /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Bathe this world in darkness and have the demon sorcerers reclaim their kingdoms" Jade said watching as Mama Tohru whopped Hak Foo and the sumo shadowkhan with ease/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Question is can a stuffed moose find its darkness within?" Drago asked /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""We'll soon find out" Tarakudo said "it is time to summon your shadowkhan and bathe the Earth in darkness" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Smirking sinisterly everyone who was wearing a mask summoned their shadowkhan. /div 


	10. Chapter 10

div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Go, go, go!" Jackie said watching as the sky turned red and all of the sadowkhan, but Hak Foos, sunk into the ground /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Retreating from the battle the J-team, Uncle, Mama Torhu, and Madea ran down the side of the volcano, trying to stay a head of darkness behind them. Realizing that they weren't going to get away in time Medea threw green powder over all of them just as Hak Foos shadowkhan ate the J-teams shadows, missing Medeas as she had lost her footing and had taken a tumble about half way down the volcano. Once the shadows were eaten the mini-khan sank into the ground joining the others as the shadows spread through the ground Bia Tza slithered down to the waters to reclaim her undersea kingdom. Groaning Medea sat up slightly and watched as the enforcers, Hak Foo, Scruffy, Captain Black, Paco, Super Moose, and the Monkey King floated into the air and were consumed by black energy. When it finally faded the ones who had been consumed by it fell out of the sky looking back to normal, except Scruffy who was still a big yellow demon dog, but drained of energy, excluding the Monkey King because lets face it he's the Monkey King, as the masks turned back into their original bodies. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Welcome back" Jade said greeting her generals, who bowed before her and Tarakudo/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""It is good to be back my lord and lady" Gerneral Ikazuki said getting to his feet/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Now to bathe the Earth in drakness" Tarakudo said as his generals split into groups of two and walked down the volcano "and to take care of a few annoyances" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""You gonna kibosh the Chans?" Monkey King asked getting to his feet/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""No" Tarakudo said taking notice that Jade looked slightly unnerved at the thought of her family being destroyed "their shadows have been taken so they are no longer a threat to us" he floated over to the edge of the volcano with Jade, Drago, Shendu, and Ikazuki fallowing "we shall just lock them in the cells of Alcatraz"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Wait where's Medea?" Jade asked looking around/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""I'm down here" Medea yelled drawing everyone's attention/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Are ya broken?" Jade shouted down the volcano /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""I dun think so" Medea shouted back /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""You wanna go get her son?" Shendu asked Drago/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Drago didn't say anything nor did he make eye contact with anyone he just jumped off of the crater and down to Medea. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Do I detect something between those two?" Monkey King whispered to Jade/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Oh yeah" Jade whispered back as Drago picked up Medea bridal style jumping back up to the top of the volcano /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""What was it that you had thrown over them?" Ikazuki asked Medea as Drago placed her back on the ground/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""It was 'posed to be a transportation spell, but it didn't work 'cause I fell" Medea said dusting herself off/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Can you still use it?" Ikazuki asked /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Yeah" Medea said/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Then I guess you wouldn't mind sending them to the cells then" Ikazuki asked, though it sounded more like an order/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Yessir" Medea said shrinking away slightly, finishing her spell, sending her unconscious friends to the prison/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Come son let us re-claim our kingdom" Shendu said/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""I think I gonna stay here" Drago said /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Very well" Shendu said disappearing in a cloud of smoke taking the rat talisman from Super Moose/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Whada we do with 'em?" Medea asked noticing that Captain Black and Paco were trying to stand, still looking intimidated by Ikazuki /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Send them with the others" Tarakudo said /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Ok" Medea said tossing green powder over the two, sending them off/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Medea do you think you can get Tarakudo his body back?" Jade asked/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Get me some of sensies hair and I can" Medea said as the remaining people got to their feet/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Done" Jade said shaking her friends hand /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Then get me muh shit" Medea said realizing that her bag was most likely still where she had fallen /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""You wanna go back down again?" Monkey King asked Drago, who had already went to get the bag /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""I'm assuming you'd rather do this indoors" Jade said as Drago returned with her bag /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Yes" Medea said taking her bag "lets done get gone" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Smiling slightly at her friend Jade reached into Medeas bag and pulled out the pouch of green dust, throwing some of it at Medeas face before tossing the rest of it over the rest of them, sending all of them to Alcatraz. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""So now what do you need us for?" Finn asked when the dust cleared from around them/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""I was thinking you guys could stick around and help Ikazuki guard the island" Jade said as Medea pulled out a mini-caldron and all of the spell ingredients needed of her bag/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Do we have to wear those kimono things?" Chow asked /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Not unless you want to" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""I'm in" Ratso said /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Me too" Chow said /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Not like we have anything better to do anyway" Finn said /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""What about me?" Monkey King asked "do I have to worry about being turned back into wood?"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""No you are free to do as you please" Jade said/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Woohoo!" Monkey King said flipping out of the room/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""I need hair" Medea said standing up "I'll be right back"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Ikazuki show her to the cells" Tarakudo ordered to his second in command/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Yes Lord Tarakudo" Ikazuki said as Medea franticly shook her head no behind him looking horrified/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Looking back at Medea he gave a quick nod telling her to fallow him. Still not looking happy about this she fallowed the oni general, keeping her distance. When the arrived at the cells Ikazuki stopped at the door that led to them, opening it for Medea but not fallowing her into D-block. Thankful that Ikazuki had decided to stay behind Medea walked down the hallway of the cells until she came upon the J-team and the rest of her friends. In the cell Jackie, Uncle, Tohru, Viper, El Toro, and Mama Torhu were still out cold as Paco and Captain Black sat on the benches looking ashamed of themselves. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""You guys ok?" Medea asked grabbing a hold of the cell door/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Just trying to deal with the guilt of what we've done" Captain Black sighed/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Si" Paco said bringing his knees up to his chest "and now the J-team can not help us"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""I wouldn't be too sure 'bout that" Medea said blowing more green dust onto the others/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"As the dust settled everyone who had their shadow taken slowly began waking up. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""What happened?" Jackie asked rubbing his temples/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Hak Foo stole your shadows so I threw somethin' over ya so ya could keep 'em" Medea said somehow managing to slip through the bars /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""So now what?" Viper asked/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""You wait until night then you use this" Medea said pulling out a bag of green dust "ta escape and then go ta the demon sorcerers castles grab the pieces of the pan-ku box put 'em back together while I find Tarakudos mask and then we convince Jade ta put it on his face" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""How are we going to know when it is night?" El Toro asked standing up "if the world is bathed in darkness?" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Wait until like eleven and then leave" Medea said plucking a hair from Torhu /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Where will you be?" Torhu asked as his apprentice slipped through the bars once again /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""With Jade as her chi-wizard" Medea said before walking back to the door /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Reluctantly Medea pushed open the door fully expecting to see General Ikazuki, but he was no where to be found. Sighing happily she tried to walk away when she felt an arm wrap around her waist and a hand cover her mouth as she was pulled back into the shadows./div 


	11. Chapter 11

div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Eyes wide in horror Medea tried to get away from whatever had a hold on her. As she was about to break free she was spun around and a pair of lips were pressed against hers. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""You still worried that your sensei found out about us?" Drago asked after pulling away /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"from the kiss he had pulled Medea into/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""No, but the fact that ya kept starin' at muh chest don't help none" Medea said pushing away slightly "even if ya was bein' subtle 'bout it"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Well thats what you get for having a neck line that show off your boobes" Drago smirked/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""This's a normal neck-line!" Medea said punching Drago in the shoulder "ya dick"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Now this certainly is an amazing site" The Monkey King said creeping in a door way with Jade "rarely are the mating rituals between a demon and human ever seen" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""How long were ya standin' there fer?" Medea asked /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Since you came up the stairs" Jade said /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""And ya told him about us!?" Medea asked looking at the Monkey King /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""No I kinda figured it out myself" Monkey King said "but I would still like to know how you figured it out" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""I walked in on them having sexy time on the floor of the dorm we had in our first year of collage" Jade smirked as Madeas entire face turned beet red and she buried her face in Dragos chest, as he cleared his throat before looking to his side/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""I gotta get back to muh spell" Medea said, her face still beet red, pushing away from Drago, hustling out of the room /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""I'm'na go, not here" Drago said leaving the room /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Oh man that was priceless" Monkey King laughed/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""I'm a terrible friend" Jade said smiling also leaving the room /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Floating down the halls Jade made her way to the room that had the Jiangshis coffin and Spring Heeled Jacks statue inside. Entering the room Jade picked up a near by pipe and smashed the glass that was containing the troll before splashing water in his face and ripping off the seal that held the chi-vampire in his coffin. The stone that was covering Jack quickly chipped away and he was soon bouncing off of the walls sniffing the air, while the chi-vampire slowly rose out of his coffin also sniffing the air./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""I'm free once again! Free to be me!" Jack said giddily "what's this I smell? A Chan who forced me back into that stoney Hell" looking around Jack quickly spotted Jade and went to attack her not knowing that she had stolen the dragon talisman from Shendu so she blasted the troll, sending him flying back into a wall/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""I have a proposition for the two of you" Jade said lowering her smoking hand /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""And why should I trust you? I was last captured by you and your horrendous brew" Jack said standing up /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Then hear me out. If you help to guard this kingdom then you will be free to do what ever you please" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Even devour the Magus's?" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Yes" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Hm, perhaps this alliance would not be at fault." Jack contemplated "as long as you don't have any salt" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Can he hear me?" Jade asked noticing that the Jiangshi was still sniffing at the air and wandering around the room/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""I don't believe so" Jack said before bouncing out of the room "now if you'll excuse me I have some Magus' to consume" he joyfully left the room, the Jiangshi strangely fallowing him /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Smirking triumphantly Jade left the room to wander back into her bedroom. Sliding open the door that lead to the balcony the queen of the shadowkhan looked out at a red skied city now bathed in eternal darkness and started reminiscing about old times. As she stood there Jade began thinking back to the good times she had, had in the past and started feeling slightly bad about what she had done. Sighing she looked away from the city and back into her room just as Tarakudo had entered, with his body back dressed in the clothing he had on last time, with Scruffy sluggishly fallowing him before plopping down next to the bed. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Would you care to explain to me why Medeas face was completely red when she came back?" Tarakudo asked walking up to Jade on the balcony /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Because I'm a terrible friend" Jade said glancing back at the city/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""It's beautiful isn't it" Tarakudo said wrapping his arms around Jades waist "a world in total darkness"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""I kinda feel bad though" Jade said returning his embrace "there're people I've grown up with out there"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Why should you feel bad for any of them" Tarakudo said wresting his chin on Jade's head "don't you remember your hatred toward your classmates for seeing you as nothing more than a lier and your resentment towards your parents for having so little love for you that they would sooner send you to live with relatives halfway across the world then keep you with them" he pulled back slightly and gently grabbed a hold of her chin, looking her in the eyes "when was the last time you've even seen them?"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""I don't remember" Jade sighed as all of her female friends, except Autumn, walked in with Finn and Ratso/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""I no like this" Jennifer whined standing uncomfortably, wearing a purple kimono "I don't like being pants-less"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Why?" Finn asked /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Because fuck you, that's why!" Jennifer snapped /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""No I think that's his girlfriends job" Ratso said /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""You mean Hak Foo" Brittany said, wearing a black kimono, earning a WTF is wrong with you look from Finn and Ratso "oh come one you two would make beautiful ginger babies together"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""How would that work?" Hope asked, in a pink kimono /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Demon magic" Lavivian said, wearing a green kimono/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""If anyone was gonna get pregnant it'd be Medea" McKayla said, in an orange kimono/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""I feel like you should have some type of nanny here" Lavivian said as Hak Foo walked in leading a slightly demonic looking pig and rooster/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Mordecai! Eggbert!" Jade exclaimed happily running over to the farm animals, giving both of them a hug "oh, I've missed you guys" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Everyone in the room went quiet as the sound of a older women yelling from down the hall reached them. As the voice got louder Jade slowly began to recognize it./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Where is she? Where is my little Jade?" Mama Torhu said as she entered the room with Chow/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Why Chow, why?" McKayla asked/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""I couldn't stop her" Chow said /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""You're a grown man you could've if you tried" Brittany said/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Are you kiddin' me?" Chow asked "she took down Hak Foo while he was wearing a mask! There's no way in Hell I'll be able yo take her on. I couldn't even do it while we were workin' for Daolon Wong"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Watch that tung young man" Mama Torhu said /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Yes ma'am" Chow said backing out of the room dragging Finn and Ratso with him as his meat shields/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Maybe you should leave too Hak Foo" Jade said standing up/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Yes" Hak Foo said backing out of the room /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Mrs. T what are you doin' up here?" Jade asked /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""When I heard that the floating head was going to get a body I just wanted to make sure my favorite baby girl was safe" Mama Torhu said placing a hand under Jades chin, smiling up at her/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Uh, thanks Mrs.T" Jade said quickly looking over at Tarakudo/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Now tell me" Mrs. Tohru said sweetly turning to face Tarakudo "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO JADE!" her voice got very loud and aggressive startling everyone in the room making Scruffy, Eggbert, and Mordecai scramble under the bed/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""He hasn't done anything. I did this to myself" Jade sighed /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Alright" Mrs. Tohru said claiming down "but I must know if any marital affairs are going to be happening. Even though you two aren't married" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Technically they are" Medea said walking into the room, her face looking almost back to normal red still dusting her cheeks "the tattoo on Jades ankle shows it"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Is that true?" Mrs. Tohru asked, everyone looking at Tarakudo /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Yes" Tarakudo said /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""So I was married when I was like twelve" Jade said "great" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Then it seams that you will need a nanny. I would be more than happy to do it" Mrs. Tohru said leaving the room before anyone could say anything to her/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""I love Tohrus mom" Jennifer said smiling /div 


	12. Chapter 12

div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Still in their cells the J-team sat on the rickety beds as the devised a plan on how they were going to escape. Sitting in a circle everyone watched as Jackie used his finger to draw out their plans into the dirt. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""So we are up against eight demon sorcerers and oni generals plus eight different tribes of shadowkhan" Jackie said sketching the demons trigrams and what general that they presumed was with them judging by the direction they were heading in "so we will need to get in and out as fast as we can with as little conflict as possible" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""How are we going to get to Bia Tzas kingdom if it is underwater?" El Toro asked /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Section 13 has an armada of military grade submarines we can use them to get to her kingdom" Captain Black said only to get a two finger smack from Uncle "ow!"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Magic must defeat magic!" Uncle said "submarines are too loud and Bia Tza will be able to sense if there is technology in her kingdom. We must find a way to get in undetected" he tossed a small amount of the green powder Medea had given them, summoning up his books and spell ingredients/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""But will Medeas spell not work?" Paco asked/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""It is a very good spell but it is also one that will not allow us to travel underwater or into space and survive" Uncle said opening one of his books "we must do more research and find as many spells as we can to aid us in our quest" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Oh I hope mother is ok" Tohru sighed /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Do not worry about spider lady Tohru. As much as Uncle hates to admit it she is a very good fighter" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""She is also very intimidating" Paco said /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""She probably already has them cowering at her feet" Jackie joked "begging for mercy" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""How are we going to split into groups?" El Toro asked/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""There are eight kingdoms and seven of us so we must go in groups of one with one of us facing two demons" Jackie said reaching into his pocket, pulling out the ox, rabbit, and snake talisman and the hana-fuda cards "we can use the talisman as a last resort" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""But there are not enough for all of us" Paco said watching as Viper and El Toro grabbed their talisman/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""I do not need a talisman so you can use the rabbit" Jackie said tossing him the magic stone /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""And what about me?" Captain Black asked "I doubt my gun would help any" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""That is why you must go after the shadowkhan you were once able to control" Uncle said closing his book "one more thing we must give Madea the Hana-Fuda cards if she is to find Tarakudos mask. One more thing we must gather onions to use against the oni generals. One more thing we must make sure that Jade is all right and that Tarakudo has not harmed her"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""As well as Medea" Tohru said/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Standing from where he was seated Uncle walked over to his mini-magic lab and began working on a few different spells. Everyone sat back, including Tohru who had no idea what his sensei was up to, and watched Uncle work on his spells. Once he was finished with both of his spells he poured them into several different small bags. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Take these" Uncle said handing a bottle out to everyone "this is a spell that will cover you in a magical armor, but it only lasts for about twenty minuets so it is only to be used as a last resort just like the talismans"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""So how are we gonna split up?" Viper asked /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""I shall go after Shendu and Tchang Zu, Tohru will go to the moon, Captain Black will face his old shadowkhan army as well as Paco, Viper will face Hsi Wu, El Toro will deal with Dia Gai, and Uncle will go to Atlantic" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Are you sure you'll be able to deal with two demons Jackie?" Viper asked/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Shendu is still trapped inside of Valmont's body so I should be able to handle him" Jackie said /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""And what about Tchang Zu?" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""I will just have to be cautious" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""And wear a rubber suit" Paco said "that way his lightning will not affect you"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""What about the immortals armor?" Tohru asked "I believe that Madea may still have it in her room after she had done her own study of it"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""That's right" Jackie said dropping his closed fist into his opened palm "then I shall take the armor with me" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""So it is decided" Uncle said tossing more green powder over his books and mini-lab "we shall leave once everyone has fallen asleep" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Back up with Jade, her friends, Scruffy, Mordecai, and Eggbert, they were all standing out in the castles yard exploring the grounds, that now had cherry blossoms and bushes growing in the yard as well as a small stream running through the center of it. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""I can't believe this place used to be Alcatraz" Hope said looking around her/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Well I can't believe I was married to an oni lord since I was a kid" Jade said/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""I can't believe there're no seagulls" Jennifer said looking up at the red sky "last time we were here they were everywhere" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""I can't believe it's not butter" McKayla said /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Where's Drago?" Lavivian asked as the bushes near them rustled slightly /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""I dun know" Medea sighed walking over to the bush /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Moving the leaves around she looked through the plant until she found a white Persian with red eyes/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""KITTY!" Medea shrieked happily picking up the cat and hugging it /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""What happened?" Drago asked coming out of no where looking like he had just ran a marathon/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Kitty" Medea said holding out the cat/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Give me the cat" Drago said/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""No! My kitty!" Medea said running away from Drago and over to Jade /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""You're obsessed woman" Drago said trying to walk over to his girlfriend only to have the ground in front of him blasted /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Wait a second let me see that cat" Jade said taking the cat from her friend "this's Ruby" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""You mean that cat you found when Valmont was looking for a magic cat statue?" McKayla asked/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Yup" Jade said nuzzling Ruby's head/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""You're all gonna be crazy cat ladies when you get out of collage aren't you?" Drago asked watching as everyone began fawning over the cat /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Probably" Hope said /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"As everyone was preoccupied with the Persian Scruffy was sniffing at the ground trying to find something that had been buried. Pawing at the ground Scruffy tried to break past the hard dirt before he could get deeper into the Earth. As Scruffy began digging his hole in the ground dirt began flying back at Jade and her friends, whom quickly got out of the way. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Scruffy what're you doin'?" Jade asked walking up to her dog/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Ignoring his masters call Scruffy continued digging until he reached what he was looking for. Popping out of the hole the demon dog shook the dirt off of his fur, holding Tarakudos mask in his jaws. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Scruffy give me that!" Jade said grabbing the mask, trying to pull it away from her dog "come on Scruffy give it to me" grunting Jade tried to yank the mask away only to loose her grip on it and fall on her behind as Scruffy ran away, tail wagging "get back here. Eggbert stop 'im"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Doing as he was told Eggbert used his levitation abilities and lifted Scruffy into the air right after he had managed to break down the door to a hot spring. After managing to pry the mask from the dogs mouth Jade and her friends crowded around the door and looked in at the steam filled room and listened to the water. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Somebody go get some towels we are going in this water right now" Brittany said sticking her hand in the warm water /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""You go do it Drago. After all you're the one who's afraid of water" Jade said /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Just because I don't water doesn't mean I'm afraid of it" Drago growled /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""For me?" Medea asked with big puppy dog eyes /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Fine" Drago sighed/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Thank you" Medea said giving him a kiss on the cheek /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Blushing slightly Drago left and everyone who was still outside entered the hot spring room stripping out of their clothing, except for Hope who kept her bra and underwear on, and entering the water. Settling down all the women watched as Scruffy and Mordecai got in the water and as Eggbert flapped onto the pigs head. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""You know what would make this better" Medea said relaxing back against the edge of the spring "some sake" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Yeah" Brittany said as Drago opened the door holding towels and a tray of sake/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""I love you" Medea said taking the tray from Drago /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""You're welcome" Drago said moving to leave the room /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Aren't cha gonna stay?" Lavivian asked /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""I doubt the king of the shadowkhan and lord of all oni will be happy with another man near his naked wife" Drago said leaving the room/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""So how does it feel to be the queen of the shadowkhan?" Jennifer asked as Madea placed the sake tray in the water and passed it around to every one/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""It gives me mixed feelings" Jade said taking a drink from her sake cup "I like it because I have people that give me respect and don't look down on me because of how I am and that Tarakudo listens to me and values my opinion without thinking any little of me because of them, but I also feel bad because I betrayed uncle Jackie and the others and I also feel a little like Tarakudo was just using me"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Ok do you really think that if he was just usin' you he'd go through the trouble of tracking us down" Brittany said motioning to everyone, but Medea, in the water "and Mordecai and Eggbert. That bitch cares about you" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""He also left the J-team alive" Medea said taking a drink of sake/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""And he treats you like the queen that you are" McKayla said /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""And he got super ticked off when you got pushed back into the shelves when you're releasing Hsi Wu" Hope said /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"As they talked Mama Tohru, in a red kimono, stood by the door of the hot springs listening carefully to the conversation, contemplating what she had just overheard. /div 


	13. Chapter 13

div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Standing inside his throne room Tarakudo was currently having a discussion with Ikazuki about their queen. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Are you sure we can trust her with your mask Lord Tarakudo?" Ikazuki asked "she was the one who had placed it upon your face the last time"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""I believe that I can" Tarakudo said sitting in his throne "Jade seems to enjoy being my queen and after having you track down her friends I think she will be able to get very comfortable with her new life by my side"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""But what about her good chi-wizard friend?" Ikazuki asked walking over to his lords throne/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""She had helped us in the retrieval of the masks and in finding a hideout as well as keeping the removal spells away from the other chi-wizards" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""And the old lady?" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""I'm not sure what happened but she decided she was going to be the nanny of the castle" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Would you need a nanny?"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""It's more for Madea and her boyfriend. From what I've heard she would be the one to most likely conceive a child"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""This's my opinion on Slaughter House Five I think that Billy died in the bombing at Dresden and's in half-life, like in Ubik, and while he's there Jory's messin' with his memory since Joe's stopin' him from eatin' half-lifers" Jennifer said her voice coming from down the hall/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Yeah both those stories confused me so I'm going to change the subject" Jades said "babies in stores" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""That always makes my day better" Lavivan said as they entered the room/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""I know they always look awestruck or absolutely horrified" Brittany chuckled /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""It's so adorable" Hope said /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""And then you have that one that looks like he's ready to bust some faces" McKayla said /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Then several years later they're gonna come back and be like where're they, where're those people who're laughin' at me when I was a baby" Medea said holding Ruby/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Are you ever gonna put the cat down?" Brittany asked/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""No" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Where did you find that cat?" Tarakudo asked /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""My kitty!" Medea said running away /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""What was that?" Ikazuki asked /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Crazy cat lady" Brittany said /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Hm, Jade I need to speak with you" Tarakudo said /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""And that's our cue to leave" Jennifer said as she and the others left the room with Scruffy, Mordecai, and Eggbert/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""What's up?" Jade asked /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Have you release the troll and Jiangshi?" Tarakudo asked standing up from his throne /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Yes, though I'm not sure if the Jiangshi understood what I was saying" Jade said walking up to her 'husband' "but he left and I'm gonna assume that he's taking peoples chi. And hopefully one of them is Drew"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""I could always have him locked away if he still has his chi" Tarakudo said /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""I would love you forever if you did" Jade said /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""DO IT!" A voice, that of which they could not determine to whom it belonged, shouted /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""I feel like that was either Brittany or Jennifer" Jade said "probably both" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"The rest of the day went on without incident and the J-team was finally ready to make their escape. Pulling a bobby pin out of her hair Viper picked the lock of the cell they were trapped in and opened the rusted door as quietly as she could. Once it was opened they all crept out of the cells and up the stairs into the rest of the castle. Splitting away from the group Jackie and Tohru went off to find Jade and Medea and hopefully no else. Walking down the most elaborate hallway he could find Jackie silently crept through the shadows, up to the door at the end of it, and slid the door open wide enough for him to peak inside. Looking around the room he spotted Tarakudos mask laying on a table, Mordecai and Eggbert laying on the floor next to the bed, Scruffy laying across the foot of the bed, and Jade sleeping with her left arm and leg hanging off the edge of the bed, her hair mussed, as Tarakudo lay next to her. Doing the best he could Jackie tried to see if Jade had and bruises on her, but found none and was about to leave when he heard Jade let out a small whine and the rustling of sheets. Looking back into the room he watched as Jade flopped over to her other side, her head on the lord of all onis chest, her arms splayed out in all directions. Shaking his head in slight amusement Jackie closed the door and left for Uncles shop. Tohru had a slightly harder time sneaking around since he was much larger than Jackie but he managed and, after opening several doors, eventually found his apprentices room. Copying Jackie's actions Tohru peaked into the room saw Medea sleeping curled up on her side with Ruby laying on top of her legs looking perfectly happy as Drago lay curled up behind her, his arm laying lazily across her waist. This didn't surprise Tohru very much for he had some suspicions that Drago and Medea might have something going on between them after he had stumbled upon a text between the two when she had left her phone laying on a table. Closing the door Tohru left and also headed for Uncles shop where everyone else was. After the J-team had evacuated the castle they gather together in the antique shop to gather up the final items they needed for their mission./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Where's this armor?" Viper asked putting her talisman, potions, and emergency onions in a burlap bag she had tied around her waist /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""It is upstairs in her room" Jackie said walking up the stairs /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""What happens if we are captured in one of the demons palaces?" El Toro asked /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Use your teleportation powder" Uncle said as Jackie walked down the stairs wearing the Armor of the Immortals/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Is everyone ready?" Jackie asked earning a nod from everyone "then let's go" /div 


	14. Chapter 14

div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"After sensing that something was wrong Ikazuki left his room and made his way down to the cells. Walking past all of the cells he carefully scanned each of them for anything out of the ordinary but found nothing, not even the people who were supposed to be there. Shocked, Ikazuki ran out of the jail cells, through the castle, waking everyone, and burst into Tarakudo and Jades room./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Lord Tarakudo the prisoners have escaped!" Ikazuki said awakening Jade and Tarakudo/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""What happened?" Jade asked wiping the drool off of her face /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""What's going on?" Chow asked as he, the rest of the enforcers, Medea, and Drago walked into the room /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Why is everybody yelling?" Ratso asked /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Somehow the prisoners managed to get their shadows back and escape" Ikazuki said glaring accursedly at Medea "with out being spotted" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""How?" Finn asked /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""That is an excellent question" Ikazuki said still looking at Medea, who was hiding slightly behind Drago/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""They couldn't have gotten far" Tarakudo said getting out of bed "we should be able to find them" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Chances are that they're at Uncles shop" Jade said untangling herself from the bed sheets "or Section 13"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Ikazuki can search Section 13 while we look through the antique shop" Tarakudo said /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""But how did they get their shadows back?" Hak Foo asked /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""The minikhan that ate them probably got hit by a car" Jade said fixing her hair "I saw it happen the first time you wore your mask, Hak Foo. It was kinda funny" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Once Jade had fixed her hair she, Tarakudo, and the enforcers left for Uncles Rare Finds, while Ikazuki stayed behind to confront Medea with his suspicions. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""What do you think they're tryin' to do?" Drago asked his girlfriend /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""I have no idea" Medea sighed "they know Jade's the only one that can revers this"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Even if that if the case they should not have been able to move without their shadows" Ikazuki said grabbing the front of Medeas night gown "and if I recall correctly you had thrown something over them right before they lost their shadows" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Back off!" Drago growled removing Ikazukis hand from Medeas night gown before pulling her behind him, sheilding her with his body/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""I told ya it was 'posed ta be a teleportation spell" Medea said cowering behind Drago /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Regardless of what you claim that powder was I don't trust you and if Lady Jade did not see you as her friend I would not hesitate to get rid of you" Ikazuki said before leaving for Section 13/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Inside Uncles shop Finn, Ratso, Chow, and Hak Foo searched through the piles of books and artifacts on the first floor while Jade and Tarakudo searched the second floor and attic. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Ugh, why's there so much crap in this place?" Chow asked searching through one of the drawers in Uncles lab/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""I know" Finn said looking at the bookshelf "how are we even supposed to know what's useful or not"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Maybe we'll get lucky and find a map that has a big red X on it saying this is where we're going" Ratso said riffling through some papers on a desk/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Perhaps we should be looking for something that is in plain sight" Hak Foo said looking over the antiques/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Upstairs Jade and Tarakudo were searching through Medeas room finding nothing./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""We're not getting anywhere with this" Jade said plopping down on the bed/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Can you think of anywhere she might have hidden something useful?" Tarakudo asked sitting next to Jade/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""No. Wait, yes" Jade said standing up/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Standing up as well Tarakudo fallowed Jade up to the roof of the shop, that looked more like someones patio than a roof complete with out door couches, chairs, a fire pit, barbecue, and table with an umbrella attached to it. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""What is this?" Tarakudo asked looking around noticing that a wide piece of wood attached the roof to the fire escape of the building next door/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Well Brittany and the others live in the apparent next door and their room is at level with the roof so we made this a place where we could hang out together" Jade said walking over to the fire pit/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""And the chi-wizard is alright with this?" Tarakudo asked as Jade poked at the ashes with a fire poker/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Yeah he even lets us have party's sometimes as long as there're no more than 30 people, the music is at a medium volume, it can last no latter than 11pm, and no one's allowed in the shop" Jade said before getting aggravated "come on where is it!" the poker hit something that wasn't ash "finally" maneuvering the poker Jade hooked it onto whatever she had found and pulled out a plastic bag with an evil looking book from the ashes /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""That is a good hiding spot" Tarakudo said pulling the book out of the bag "but why does Medea have a spell book on bad magic?"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""She stole it from her 'father'" Jade said air quoting father "before she ran away from her home and if this doesn't help us then nothing will" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Sitting on the couch Tarakudo and Jade opened the book and looked through it's contense finding nothing that could help them. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Well this was a gigantic waist of time" Jade said hearing someone walking up the stairs "did ya find anything?" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""No" Finn said as he and the others came onto the roof "just a bunch of junk" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Well I'm going back to bed" Jade said standing up/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Sounds like a plan to me" Finn said as they were surrounded by shadows /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Once she was back in her room Jade plopped face down on the bed not even bothering to get under the covers, the book still in her hands. Almost instantly Jade fell asleep and she quickly found herself in a room that looked similar to the shadow realm but wasn't quite the same. Looking around she noticed that she was alone with nothing even remotly close to her not even a wall. Not knowing what else to do Jade decided to start walking until she either found something or managed to wake herself up. As she was walking she got the sense that she wasn't alone. Turning around Jade tried to see if she could spot anyone but didn't find anyone, until she turned back around. Standing in front of Jade were her very angry looking parents. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""We were right about you" Jades mother said crossing her arms /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""We knew you were a bad seed" Jades father said/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""We thought sending you to live with Cousin Jackie and Uncle would help you" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""But you've turned out to be nothing but a disappointment"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Helping demons destroy the world and then just sitting back with a monster who is hundreds of years your senior being his little slut" Jades mother said flinging her arms out to the side/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Why do either of you care!" Jade growled "you abandoned me!" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Because we wanted to be rid of you" Mother said /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""We wanted to get rid of you before you were even born but because of my standing in the community we couldn't" Father said/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Feeling her rage growing Jade could tell that tears were gathering in her eyes so she ran away as fast as she could and kept running until she found herself in her old elementary school. Taking a deep breath Jade crept down the hallway until she came upon her old classroom. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Jade Chan!" Mrs. Hartman said standing in front of the full class room "you're late. You have once again proven that you're nothing but a worthless, pathetic, troublemaker. You have been the worst student that I have ever had the displeasure of teaching. I'm honestly surprised that you haven't been thrown in jail yet. You're nothing more than a lost cause" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Hey Jade you have any made up stories about magic, demons, or ninja?" Drew asked as the rest of the class was laughing at her "or did you finally get a taste of reality and realize that the only thing that ever comes out of your mouth is a bunch of bull shit" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Swallowing the small lump in her throat Jade ran away once again still fighting back the tears in her eyes. Eventually Jade stooped running and collapsed to her knees, panting for breath trying to calm down. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Oh no" Jade whimpered, sensing that there were people around her /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Jade what has happened to you?" Jackie asked "I thought I had taught you better than this. Why must you constantly disappoint me?" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""I am glad I did not choose you as my apprentice" Uncle said "you never do as you are told" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""I should have crushed you when I was still working for the Dark Hand" Tohru sighed/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Screwing her eyes shut Jade got to her feet and bolted past Jackie, Uncle, and Tohru. As she ran Jade could hear everything that had been said to her echoing in her ears, as it kept getting louder and louder until she was unable to think straight. Unable to take the voices Jade dropped down to her knees and placed her hands on her ears as the tears spilled form her eyes and desperate screams escaped from her throat. Suddenly Jade could feel hands on her shoulders, shaking her slightly, as a foreign voice called her name. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"After returning to his castle Tarakudo had found Jade laying face down on their bed fast asleep. Not wanting to wake her he didn't bother moving the cover and just lay down next to her. A few hours after they had returned Tarakudo could hear a depressed whimpering next to him. Sitting up he looked next to him and saw that Jade was now laying on her back with a few tears leaking from her tightly closed eyes. Without thinking Tarakudo grabbed Jades shoulders and shook her gently, while calling her name to try and get her to awaken. Soon after being shaken Jade woke up with a start and jerked up from her laying position, gasping for breath as more tears spilled out of her eyes./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Jade what's wrong?" Tarakudo asked /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Horrible, horrible dream" Jade said whipping the tears from her eyes /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Do you want to talk about it?" Tarakudo asked rubbing the sides of Jades arms as a way to comfort her/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Later" Jade said placing her head in her hand "I don't want to think about it right now" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Alright" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"In the morning Jade and Tarakudo awoke to Scruffy happily jumping on them, licking their faces. Pushing the dog off of them Tarakudo and Jade sat up and could smell food filtering through the air. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""I'm so glad that Mrs. T decided to stay" Jade said as her stomach growled "um can you do me a favor and leave the room while I change?"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Sure" Tarakudo said getting out of the bed, leaving the room/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Thank you" Jade yelled out of the room also getting out of bed, quickly getting changed before letting Tarakudo back in the room "do you want me to leave too"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""You can stay if you wish" Tarakudo said taking off the shirt he had been sleeping in, revealing his very toned and muscular chest, causing Jade to blush a little /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""No I'm good" Jade said leaving the room trying to hide the blush on her face/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Taking a deep breath Jade fanned herself as she walked down the hall with the demon pets not far behind her. As she made her way into the dining room the blush finally faded from her face Jade saw Mama Tohru and Jennifer setting up the table for breakfast./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Mornin'" Jennifer said counting out the plates "are there enough seats here. Lets see there're fifteen of us and there're fourteen chairs how're we gonna do this" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""I doubt Ikazuki would be willing to sit with you" Jade said sitting down "I don't think that he likes you guys" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""I don't think he likes anyone" Jennifer said walking into the kitchen to help Mrs. T put breakfast on the table/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Do you need any help Mrs. T?" Jade asked /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""No thank you dear I have everything under control" Mrs. T said walking out with a plate of eggs /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Did miss early bird help you?" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Yeah and I also gave Mordecai, Scruffy, Eggbert, Ruby, Blackie, Puff, and Sugar their food and cleaned up their poop" Jennifer said as Hak Foo walked in looking like he had just finished working out "mornin'" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Good morning" Hak Foo said /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Young man would you mind waking everyone before breakfast gets cold?" Mrs. T asked sweetly /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Yes" Hak Foo said, not wanting to anger the older woman /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Thank you" Mrs. T said as Hak Foo left/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Wait your and Hopies cats are here?" Jade asked/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Yup in our rooms" Jennifer said walking into the kitchen/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Is that breakfast I smell?" Finn asked walking in/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""I haven't had a home cooked breakfast in years" Ratso said /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Yeah it's been nothing but doughnuts and demon hunts" Chow said /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Well I am glad I was able to provide you all with a nice meal" Mrs. T said smacking Ratsos hand away from the plate of pancakes "do not touch! We must wait for everyone to show up before we eat" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Aw" Rasto said shaking his smacked hand/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"A few moments later Medea, Drago, Lalivian, Hope, and McKayla walked in, Drago being the only one who actually looked awake. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Mornin'" Jennifer said, not really getting a response from anyone, as Hak Foo walked back in/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Where's Tarakudo?" Jade asked as everyone who had just walked in got settled in a seat/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""I did not see him" Hak Foo said /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Can we eat now?" Ratso asked "if we wait any longer the food'll get cold" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Very well" Mrs. T sighed /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Almost instantly Finn, Ratso, Brittany, and Medea had their plates filled as the rest took their time. /div 


	15. Chapter 15

div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"After Jackie had came back downs stairs the J-Team took a final inventory before they split up for a third time for their opponents castles. After arriving in Po Kongs castle Captain Black snuck through the shadows, well aware that he could very easily be captured by the sumokhan, and tried to be as Batman like as he could. As he walked through the plaice Captain Black could faintly hear a demonic female voice down the hall next to him. Looking all around him Black quickly tumbled out of the shadows he was in, across the hall, and into a new set of darkness. Speed walking down the hall he pulled out his gun as an opening to the outside came into view at the end of the hallway. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""I require more salt with my meal" Po Kong ordered to the sumokhan as Captain Black exited the palace /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Looking around Captain Black spotted the mountain demon portion of the Pan-ku box being guarded by his old mask. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Alright Black you can do this" Captain Black whispered to himself as he snuck up to the box piece /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Slowly he made his way to the piece, trying not to gag at Po Kongs eating, and was about to grab it before he was spotted. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Who are you?" Po Kong demanded reaching down for Black /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Panicking Black shot at the mountain demon hitting her in the eye that, to her, felt like nothing more than getting one of her eyelashes stuck on the edge of it. Pulling back Po Kong held open her eye with one hand and use the other to try and remove the irritating bullet. With Po Kong distracted Captain Black took the opportunity to grab the Pan-ku box and disappear out of the kingdom./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"After breakfast had been eaten Jade went to search for Tarkudo, who had not made an appearance at the breakfast table, starting in the throne room. Walking into the room Jade found Tarakudo sitting in his throne reading the book she had pulled out of the fire pit last night. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""You missed breakfast" Jade said taking a seat in her throne "what're you doin'?"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Just reading through this book" Tarakudo said putting the book down "are you ready to talk about what happened last night?" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""I don't know" Jade sighed bringing her knees up to her chest/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""I won't force you to talk about it, but you'll feel better after you do" Tarakudo said placing a hand on Jades shoulder/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Sighing again Jade explained what happened in her dream, trying not to get emotional about it. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Is that what you believe everyone thinks of you now that you're my queen?" Tarakudo asked sitting back in his seat /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""I know it's what my parents and Drew think of me, but for Mrs. Hartman, my Uncs, and Tohru I don't know" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""I'm sure that's not what you're family thinks of you" Tarakudo said brushing a strand of hair out of Jades face "they may not be very thrilled about what you've done, but I don't think they could ever hate you"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Hey!" Medea said running into the room "I just got back from Perkins and stole ALL the muffins" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Really?" Jade asked putting her feet back on the floor/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""It's Muffins!" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Why...?" Jade tried to ask, standing up/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""MUFFINS!" Medea said grabbing Jade dragging her out of the room/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"After the green powder had cleared around him El Toro found himself in front of Dia Guis throne room. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Buenos dias amigos" El Toro said kicking the door open, taking everyone inside off guard "now hand over the box piece" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Who are you" Dia Gui demanded shooting up from his throne /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""That is none of your concern" El Toro said charging the crabspan style="line-height: 16.5pt;"khan that were about to attack him/span/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Activating the bull talisman El Toro easily punched through the shadowkhan. Realizing that the khan were not going to be able to stop the masked man Dai Gui stomped up to El Toro and tried to punch him into the ground. Holding out his hands El Toro blocked the punch and tried to push the earth demon away from him. Grunting El Toro struggled to keep Dai Gui from crushing him, while simultaneously looking for the box piece. Once he spotted it El Toro gathered up all of his and the talismans strength and pushed Dai Gui off of him before diving for the box piece and teleporting out of there./div 


	16. Chapter 16

div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Once he was inside Tchang Zu palace Jackie awkwardly walked through the shadows, the armor still not having changed into the body suit it had before. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""I hope the box piece is near by" Jackie grumbled struggling to walk with the heavy armor on "I do not know how much longer I can walk with this on"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Just as he had finished his sentence he had finally came upon the empty throne room. Cautiously Jackie peaked into the room making sure it was empty before he entered. When he was positive he was alone Jackie entered the room and walked up to the stand the box piece was on top of. Grabbing the peice Jackie went to grab his teleportation powder when a bolt of lightning struck him in the back. Tumbling forward Jackie braced himself for both the ground and the searing pain that was to fallow from the blast not knowing thatspan style="line-height: 16.5pt;" the armor morphed into its body suite form, shielding him from the blast. After he hit the ground Jackie laid still for a few seconds to see what would happen next. Feeling triumphant of his attack Tchang Zu walked up to Jackie and reached down to pick him up when Jackie rolled away and smashed his powder bag on the ground/span/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Pulling Jade behind her Medea dragged her into one of the bed rooms with the rest of her friends and animals. Once they were in the room Jade saw that all of the cats, except for Jennifers black short furred cat, was getting brushed and that several stacks of muffin boxes were stacked up against a back wall. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""You're gonna get cat fur on the muffins" Jade said scratching Hopes white, long furred cat/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""It'll still be good" Jennifer said attempting to brush her squirming orange long furred kitten "hold still Stink" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Did you brush Scruffy?" Jade asked as they heard an explosion coming from the wall surrounding the castle/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"When Viper appeared inside Hsi Wus tower she immediately activated the snake talisman. As she made her way through the tower Viper quickly realized that no one was there. No demons, no batkhan, no anyone. Deactivating the snake she walked down the hall, looking in every room she passed until she had found the box piece. Walking up to Hsi Wus throne Viper grabbed the box piece and took one final look around before she left./div 


	17. Chapter 17

div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"As Tohru was wandering around the wide expanse of the moons surface he looked around desperately for the demons castle. After about five minuets of float hopping Tohru had made it to the dark side of the moon where Tso Lans palace was. Gathering up what momentum he could Tohru managed to jump into one of the open windows of the palace, which coincidentaly was the, thankfully, empty throne room. Hopping down from the opening Tohru landed next to the stand the box piece was on but was quickly surrounded by the minikhan. Panicking slightly he watched as they attempted to eat his shadow, but were unable to because the sun couldn't reach into the dark palace. Slowly Tohru grabbed the box piece and left the moon with his powder./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Reacting to the explosion all of the animals ran to hide under something while the women, and Drago, dove to the floor. After a few seconds everyone got back to their feet and inspected the room./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Wait here" Drago said heading for the door/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Where're ya goin'?" Medea asked/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""To see what that was" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""I'm comin' too" Medea said walking up to her boyfriend/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""No!" Drago snapped turning around "you stay here where it's safe" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""You know neither of us are gonna do that right" Jade pointed out /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Growling Drago left the room with Jade and Medea fallowing him. Once they got out side they saw that a chunk of the surrounding wall had been destroyed and that Strike Master Ice and his crew were standing atop the rubble. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Oh no not him" Medea groaned /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Yo D-man did you think you were gonna be able to leave us out of this sweet deal?" Ice asked as the samuraikhan restrained both him and his crew "woah the fuck's this!?"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Shadowkhan" Jade said as the three were absorbed into the ground/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Well that was anticlimactic" Medea said as the three walked back into the building /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Separating from the group span style="line-height: 16.5pt;"Jade walked back to her and Tarakudos room she was greeted by Hsi Wu standing on the ledge of the balcony. /span/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Good armor" Jackie said dusting himself off once the dust cleared around him /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Now that the armor was no longer bulky Jackie had a much easier time sneaking around. As Jackie was walking he could hear both Shendu and Valmont yelling at each other./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Damnet Shendu I told you last time that I would not put up with this horn or tail!" Valmont shouted as Jackie peaked in the room/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Silence Valmont!" Shendu said holding up a vile of blue liquid "you once again forget who is in charge" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""I don't care who's in charge I just spent this whole time out cold so the least you could do is not give me a horn!" Valmont said grabbing a hold of Shendus part of the box/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"The box had once again zapped Shendu and once again knocked him out. Figuring he had nothing to lose Jackie walked up to Valmont, who seemed thrilled to see the Chan./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Chan!" Valmont said meeting Jackie half way "you have to get rid of Shendu"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""We will" Jackie said "but we need the box piece before we can do anything" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Yes of course take it" Valmont said shoving the box piece into Jackie's hands /div 


	18. Chapter 18

div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"As Uncle swam through Bia Tzas underwater palace he only had a magic bubble around his head to keep him from drowning. As he swam Unclespan style="line-height: 16.5pt;" held his blowfish out in front of him ready to fire at any dark magic he may have came across. When he came upon a long hallway full of different doors the blowfish began glowing leading him far down the hall until eventually coming upon a very lavished door to his left. Swimming over to it Uncle peaked into the room and saw Bia Tza surrounded by several different types of sharks as well as a few stingrays as she hand fed them. Slowly closing the door Uncle prayed that the sharks didn't realize he was there as he tried to think of another plan. Just as a plan had developed inside of Uncles head a Bull shark came swimming down the hall. Thinking fast Uncle smashed open the armor powder that rest at his hip, forming a hard metal armor around himself just as the Bull shark rammed into him shoving him back through the door. /span/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="line-height: 16.5pt;""Who goes there!" Bia Tza demanded "chi wizard!" She motion for her sharks to attack "get him!"/span/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Holding his blowfish out in front of him Uncle shot out a chi beam and used the momentum using it to launch himself away from the sharks and back to Pan-ku box piece. Once the box was in his hands Uncle opened his bag of powder and let it float around him So he was able to leave span style="line-height: 16.5pt;"right as a Tiger shark was ready to bite him./span/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Hsi Wu, what're you doing here?" Jade asked in a mock whisper/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""I wanted to talk to you" Hsi Wu said /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""About what?" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""I wanted to apologize for the last time I saw you" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""And what makes you think I'll forgive you for that? You just used me to get your tail back. I thought you were supposed to be my friend but no"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""I don't..." Hsi Wu tried to say but Tarkakudos voice filtered into the room before he could finish/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Jade" Tarakudos voice called out /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""I'm back here" Jade said as Hsi Wu flew off and Tarakudo walked in/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Are you alright?" Tarakudo asked/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Yeah" Jade said looking back at the balcony "I'm fine" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Alright" Tarakudo said "well come out to the throne room your friends have a surprise for you"/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Turning back around Jade walked back onto the balcony and looked around for Hsi Wu. She didn't find him so she went back inside just as A small amount of sun peaked out from behind the darkness shining onto the shore of the island./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Instead of using his teleportation spell Paco decided to use the rabbit talisman and ran to Xiao Fungs kingdom. Once he had reached the castle Paco ran through every hallway and room he came across, until he reached the throne room. Halting to a stop Paco was shocked to see the razorkhan instead of tentaclekhan he had once been able to control./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Who are you?" Xiao Fung asked looking Paco over quickly "wait weren't you one of Tarakudos masked generals?" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Yes" Paco answered, unsure if what to do/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Why are you here?" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Uh, to steal your piece of the Pan-ku box" Paco said nervously before running forward to snatch the box and back out the door/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Taking a deep breath Xiao Fung inhaled a large amount of wind that stopped Paco from leaving. Screwing his eyes shut Paco struggled to get out of the winds hold, thankfully for him he was close enough to the door that he was able to grab its handle and pull himself out of the room. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""After him!" Xai Fung demanded /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Doing as they were told the razorkhan fallowed Paco out the castle, into the surrounding desert, and into an abandoned silver mine. Running through the mine tunnels Paco just barely avoided the razorkhans claws before he ran strait into, and knocking over, a solid silver statue. After he had rammed into the now fallen statue it began cracking with glowing light shining through it. Rubbing his head Paco watched as Quetzalcoatl was once again released from his silver encasement./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Who dares to trespass in my dominate" Quetzalcoatl demanded looking at the razorkhan "dark forces" sspan style="line-height: 16.5pt;"ummoning light into his hands Quetzalcoatl blasted the razorkhan before turning his attention to Paco "you, boy, what has happened?"/span/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="line-height: 16.5pt;""Yade was turned evil and has helped bathed the earth in darkness" Paco said/span/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""span style="line-height: 16.5pt;"Cihuacoat has joined dark forces!?" Quetzal asked /span/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="line-height: 16.5pt;""Yes" /span/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"span style="line-height: 16.5pt;""NO!" Quetzalcoatl yelled, in a rage, flying out of the cave /span/div 


	19. Chapter 19

Here's a new chapter but I still won't be able to upload like I normaly did

"What happened?" Jade asked running into the throne room "why is there sunlight?"

"Beach time" Brittany said holding up a bag full of towels, nearly everyone in swim suits "come one we made plans for this weeks ago and we are not canceling them"

"But that doesn't explain why the sun is out" Jade stated as Jennifer tossed her a bikini

"I used one of the spells from the nature altering book Sensie gave me" Medea said "it'll make the sun come out for an hour as well as warm up and calm the waters around Alcatraz"

"So we won't die" Lavivian said

"Woohoo!" Hope said

"To the water" McKayla said starting the line to the beach

"So how'd you convince Tarakudo to let you guys do this?" Jade asked, whispering to Medea

"We showed 'im your bikini and he was all in" Medea whispered back "he's a dirty old man" Jade laughed quietly as everyone but Mrs. T left

After the J-team had collected the Pan-ku box pieces they regrouped inside of Jades friends apartment. Gathering in the kitchen everyone placed their pieces of the box on the kitchen table.

"Do we have all the pieces?" Uncle asked

"Yes Sensei" Tohru said counting out the sections

"Very good" Uncle said using his blowfish to rejoin the box back together

There was an explosion outside and everyone ran to the nearest window. Pulling back the blinds the J-Team saw Spring Heeled Jack jumping down the street trampling over any cars he could find. Along with Jack the streets were littered with the chi-vampiers soulless victims.

"What're we gonna do about the troll and vampire things?" Black asked moving away from the window.

"We must deal with them first if we are to get to Alcatraz" Uncle said going through the cabinet and drawers gathering everything he needed "I am positive that they will stop at nothing to keep us from stopping Tarakudo"

"We will need to split up into two groups" Tohru said grabbing the salt "I will deal with Spring Heel Jack and Sensei will deal with the Jiangshi"

"I will go with Uncle" Jackie said

"And'll go with Jackie" Viper said

"Then Paco and I shall go with Tohru" El Toro said

"But what about that monkey man?" Paco asked

"The only way to defeat him is to have the person who pulled his leg as a dummy pull their leg in return" Uncle said slipping the Pan-Ku box in his pocket

Once they were down on the beach Jennifer, Lavivian, Brittany, Medea, Finn, and Chow when into the water with their Boogie boards while Hope, McKayla, Ratso, and Jade built a sand castle as Takakudo watched them and Drago, Hak Foo, and Ikazuki sat back and watched them.

"I still don't understand how they could have escaped us" Ikazuki said to Tarakudo

"Did anyone think about looking in our apartment?" Brittany asked riding in on a wave

"No" Ikazuki said shrinking into the shadows

"Why are the shadow eaters on the moon?" Jennifer asked suddenly, sitting on her boogie board pulling her phone out of the plastic bag all of their phones were in and began typing in it "doesn't that kinda defeat their purpose?"

"Then why did you write them up there?" McKayla asked digging a hole in the sand "why are you questioning yourself"

"Do you think I know what I'm doing half the time? Because I don't"

"Ya'll just done gone 'nd broke the forth wall" Medea said looking down the beach a short ways

"And what makes you say that?" Brittany asked

"'Cause there's a person, who I am assuming is reading this right now, sitting on one of the beach chairs" Medea said pointing to a person who looked like who ever is reading this right now (thank you!)

Everyone looked at you and, with the exception of Tarakudo, began screaming.

"Fix it! Fix it!" Hope shrieked shaking Jennifers arm

"I don't know how!" Jennifer shrieked back "Medea fix it!"

"Uh," Medea said her eyes moving back and forth "give me your phone" she typed something in to and you were no longer on the beach with us "there!"

"Are they gone?" McKayla asked

"Yes"

"So you know what is going to happen in the future?" Tarakudo asked once everything had calmed down

"Not really" Jennifer said still typing on her phone "I'm really just winging it. Plus none of you are even gonna remember this happened"

"Then why did you do this?" Jade asked

"I don't know!" Jennifer said her voice raising an octave (I really don't, I got board I guess)


	20. Chapter 20

Gathering into their groups the J-Team left the apartment and scattered onto the street, Captain Black going back to Section 13 to try and track down the troll and chi-vampier while Uncle, Jackie, and Viper went on foot to find the vampire and Tohru, El Toro, and Paco fallowed the trail of destroyed cars in search for the troll. Hearing maniacal laughter Tohru, EL Toro, and Paco turned down the ally way the laughter was echoing out of. When they had reached the end of it they saw Spring Heeled Jack trapping a girl, who was about Jades age, at the end of it.

"Simone!" Tohru said recognizing the girl

"Why is he back?" Simone asked throwing things at the troll as a way to defend herself "I though you guys took care of him"

"So you thought you could escape me" Spring Heeled Jack laughed grabbing her arm (fuck Jack and his rhymes) "but I will never stop until I devour the ones who trapped me in stone"

"He's going to eat her?" El Toro asked

"Yes" Tohru said as El Toro charged the troll, grabbing a hold of his foot when he tried to escape with the girl

"El Toro cover your eyes!" Paco said opening the opened salt shaker throwing it at Jacks face, the salt inside falling out onto the trolls skin

"No! No! No!" Spring Heeled Jack said as his body turned back to stone

"What's that?" Ratso asked as the Friday the 13th theme started playing out of no where "Jason is that you?"

"It's Jens phone" Medea yelled from the water

"So you're a fan of Friday the 13th?" Finn asked

"Yes!" Medea, Jennifer, and Lavivian yelled at once

"So who do you think won in Freddy vs Jason?" Finn asked glaring over at Chow

"Oh God" Brittany laughed rolling her eyes

"The argument of who won could go either way" Medea said floating on the waves

"Jason won because he had the most kills in the movie, Freddy relied on him to get people to remember him, and Jason was the most intact in the end, and you could say Freddy won because he masterminded the whole thing, he got Jason pretty bad during the fights, and because he was the last one standing" Lavivian said

"Or the winner could just rely on your personal preference for slasher heroes" Jennifer said

"Don't you mean villains?" Ratso asked

"No" Jennifer said shaking her head

"But..."

"JASON!"

"Ok, wow, yeah thanks for that" Finn said cleaning out one of his ears with his finger "I'm def now"

"Now look at what you did" Jade laughed

"I've heard about these movies" Tarakudo said "they revolve around people dying correct?"

"Yeah" Jade said looking out at the water "we have a lot of them"

"Movie night!" Lavivian said

"Blood" Jennifer said

"Guts" Medea said

"And boobes" all three said at the same time

"What the fuck?" Drago said barely moving his mouth when he spoke

"How do we know it's not to late to turn his victims back to normal?" Jackie asked as he, Uncle, and Viper wandered through the streets in search of the Jiangshi

"The world is bathed in darkness" Uncle said holding up his blowfish "the effects become permeant when the sun light hits its victims, but not it itself"

"So we need to find a grave yard toad stool and steal it's left sock?" Viper asked wanting to confirm what needed to be done

"And then throw it in a river. Shouldn't we be going to the graveyard and look for the toad stool?" Jackie asked

"I feel like that's where the vampire would be anyway" Viper said

"That will just make our job easier" Jackie said pulling out his phone "Captain Black is there any way you can get us a car... Uh huh... We'll meet you there" he hung up "Black said that if we meet him in front of Section 13 he can give us something"

"How long will it take us to get there from here?" Viper asked

"Not long" Jackie said turning them around

After a few blocks of walking and avoiding the Jiangshis victims the trio managed to make it to Sections 13s entrance without being spotted. Instead of seeing Captain Black outside they saw an older SUV sitting in front of the telephone booth, its keys in the ignition. Opening the car door Jackie got behind the wheel and speed off for the cemetery.

"Slow down" Uncle yelled holding on tightly to his seat belt "how do you expect to defeat the chi-vampire if Uncle is a mark on the pavement"

"Sorry Uncle" Jackie said coming to a sudden stop in front of the grave yard

"Is that it?" Viper asked pointing at the grey skinned man floating between the graves

"Yes" Jackie said turning off the car "Viper use the snake talisman, sneak up on him, and take his left sock"

"Alright" Viper said activating her talisman "but I'm not happy about it"

"Uncle you stay here and work on the spell while I get the toadstool" Jackie said getting out of the car "now where to start" he looked around "there" he snuck over to a group of rocks in the ground and quietly lifted one of them up, finding what he needed

As Jackie was in search of the toadstool Viper had managed to get close to the Jiangshi, reaching for his foot a couple times before she finally managed snatch it off his foot. Once she had a hold of it Viper balled it up in her fist so it wouldn't be scene as she walked over to Jackie.

"You got the mushroom?" Viper whispered when she got next to Jackie

"Yes" Jackie said dropping the fungus in the sock "now take this back to Uncle while I distract him"

"Right" Viper said running for the car

"Hey Jiangshi" Jackie shouted running past the vampire "over here"

Turning towards the voice the chi-vampire watched as Jackie ran past him, but took little interest in it, he was more concerned about person who had stolen his left sock. Sniffing the air he located Viper just as she had handed Uncle the sock. Growling angrily the Jiangshi went to attack Viper and Uncle, but Jackie had tackled him from behind. Noticing that the vampire had spotted them Viper ran as fast as she could she threw the sock into the river just as the chi-vampire, with Jackie still on his back, grabbed her. Yelling in pain the Jiangshi was drained of the chi he had already consumed, turning him back into the weak old man he had been in his coffin.

"Uh oh" the Monkey King said watching from the distance "trouble looms near"


End file.
